He'll Come Back
by Mustard Lady
Summary: During an Orc hunt, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Legolas's younger sister Alasse are ambushed. In the midst of the swarming struggle, Legolas is captured and taken away by the Orcs! Alasse is beside herself with worry for her big brother, but Aragorn promises her they'll save him, though he is riddled with guilt and worry for his best friend. Will Legolas live? Will he be saved?
1. Chapter 1 Taken by Orcs

**Hi, everyone! This was originally going to be an extra chapter in my fic _I Will Always Watch Over You, _as many of my LOTR fics will probably originate from! But, let's consider this a companion to my other said fanfic! I don't own LOTR, only Alasse and her horse Mirima.**

**Yes, Guest, I am planning to write a part later on that Alasse is badly injured during an Orc attack. But not yet. **

**This is a friendship story, with angst, physical and emotional drama, and their beautiful friendship. Hope you like! And please leave reviews!**

**Enter Aragorn and Gimli, **_**at last!**_

* * *

The four friends had been out hunting Orcs in the plains when they came under attack so suddenly. They'd heard the pounding iron boots and hoof beats on approach, but the enemies had ambushed them before they could turn and charge. They were miles away from help, so they were on their own. Legolas had drawn his bow and instantly started shooting his trusty arrows as soon as the Orcs had come into view.

Aragorn wielded his sword everywhere, Alasse fought with both dagger and rod, and Gimli was hollering boisterously as he slew the monsters with his ax. But, as valiantly as the warriors fought, they were greatly outnumbered and the Orcs began to push down very hard on them. There were at least 70 of them! "Fall back! Retreat!" Aragorn shouted. Legolas grabbed a squirming, protesting Gimli and set him on the horse. Then the elf ran back into the battle.

"Make a break for it!" Aragorn yelled, but as far as he could see, his friends were not listening to him. This was one fight they would have to back out of and find shelter if they were to survive. They would be slaughtered out here. He had to get his friends to safety!

Legolas was shooting down an Orc that he could see was charging behind his sister with a chopper. But before he could release the arrow, he was whacked hard from behind on the head with a heavy club. His vision darkened with spinning stars and he dropped to the ground.

* * *

Aragorn, against Gimli's most shrill protests, slapped the rump of Legolas's horse, sending the equine into a canter, toward the safety of the hills. Now, to get Legolas and Alasse out of here! "Make for the hills!" Aragorn commanded them.

The Orc Legolas had tried to kill came upon Alasse. Seeing him hover above her, she whacked his legs with her staff then drove her dagger through his neck. He dropped dead. Alasse glanced around, and that's when she saw it! Legolas was lying flat on the ground, with his eyes closed, and he wasn't moving! Then a huge, ugly Orc arm snatched him up. The Orc captain hollered at the bandits.

"Noo!" Alasse screamed in panic and, nearly getting run over from several other large Orcs, ran with all her might to slay the monsters taking her brother away from her. "Noo!" She wailed and saw Legolas being thrown over an Orc's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, then in the blurring crowd pressing in on them, she lost sight of him completely.

"Alasse! Legolas!" Aragorn called as he tried to make his way out of the band of beasts alive.

"No, no!" Alasse screeched. "Let him go!" But then, someone grabbed her by the ankle. She screamed as she tumbled and raised her knife to kill the enemy who'd tripped her, but then she looked up. It was Aragorn. She flinched and tried to run but he grabbed her by the arms and held her back. "Let go of me!" She thrashed.

"There's too many!" Aragorn told her urgently, pulling her back as the Orcs came harshly at them from every side. He had not seen Legolas fall.

"They're taking him away! Legolas! I have to save him!" Alasse argued, trying to run away.

"You can't! Not alone!" Aragorn answered, his hold not breaking. He glanced around anxiously, trying to spot Legolas but did not see him at all in the whirling merge of angry, ashen black figures surrounding them.

"I'll do what I must! Let go of me, Strider!"

"Alasse, get back." Aragorn told her firmly, pulling her away as she fought him off. She could not believe her ears! What was he thinking? Was he really going to just let them take Legolas, his best friend away? Alasse had _never _dreamed she would end up doing this, to _Aragorn _of all people! But she elbowed him hard right in the gut, breaking his grip and made a dash for her brother even though she couldn't see him. "Alasse!" Aragorn yelled after her.

Alasse drew her bow and fired at several Orcs, but then more came at her from everywhere. Aragorn caught up to her and threw his arm around her waist. "Nooo! Legolas!" She cried.

"Come on." Aragorn said, hefting her in his arms where her feet didn't touch the ground. She wailed and fought him, thrashing and flailing.

"Noo!" She continued to scream. "Legolas! I won't leave you! Let go of me! No..." Managing to crouch away from the enormous huddle of Orcs, Aragorn forced her up onto his horse, and quickly climbed up behind her, tightly gripping her so she didn't try to slip off. He dug his heels into the beast's flanks and the horse galloped away while the disputing Orc army-who didn't seem to notice them-made off in the opposite direction, with an unconscious _Legolas! _

* * *

The whole ride away from the danger, Alasse did not say anything. She just cried. Within minutes, the Orcs had fled, and the small trio returned to the plain where they'd battled, hoping to find Legolas there, even if he was hurt. But there was no elf with blonde hair. Alasse gasped when she saw something too familiar: Legolas's bow lay on the ground, trampled! She threw herself off Aragorn's horse and ran to it. She dropped to her knees and gingerly, fearfully scooped up the beloved bow in her hands. Hot tears stung her eyes as Gimli and Aragorn approached.

"It's his. It's the laddie's." Gimli said, startled and his face sad.

"Legolas is _never _without this bow." Alasse seethed hurtfully. "He treats it as he would his own child!" Her fingers curled tightly around the curved wood and she let out a shrill cry of anger and despair. Then she doubled over on her knees, clutching the bow to her chest as if it was a baby. Gimli came to her and touched her shoulder.

"We didn't find him lying around here. That's good. He could be alive yet, lassie." Gimli said encouragingly.

Aragorn watched guiltily. Had he not been a grown man, and their leader, he would've acted the same way Alasse was right now. Tears did fill his eyes though at his friend's pain, and it ate at his gut like a sucker punch. He would never leave Legolas behind! And he had no intention of doing so now. Yet, he felt deeply, sorely responsible for putting his dear friends through this anguish, that he could've prevented! He would make it right, somehow! He would not abandon Legolas to pain and death!

"Gimli's right," He finally said. Alasse made no move to get up. Aragorn began observing the marks in the dirt and dry grass, calculating the Orcs' moves, especially with Legolas. "We follow their trail. Come." He gestured for them to get back on the horses. Alasse wouldn't move. Aragorn came to her side and firmly gripped her shoulders, pulling her slowly to her feet. "Come on, Alasse. Legolas needs our help." He told her. Soon, they were on their way to track down and rescue the kidnapped elf!

* * *

They'd been riding for hours, and though they knew they were on the right track, the Orcs had far surpassed them in speed as they fled. The horses were very weary-they were not Elvin horses-and needed a good rest. When Aragorn finally halted and declared they make camp for the night, Alasse brusquely marched away from the human and the dwarf, angrily kicking rocks as she went along. She grabbed a handful of small rocks and tossed them with all her might. She gazed out onto the horizon, trying to listen, trying to see her brother and his captors, but they were long gone. She dropped to her knees, weeping, staring off into the West with bleary eyes. _"Legolas..." _She whispered sadly.


	2. Chapter 2 We'll Get Him Back!

It had been hours since Legolas had been abducted, and at least an hour since they'd made camp. Gimli was scarfing down his grub. Not because he really cared for food at the moment, not when his friend, 'the laddie', was in mortal danger and all alone. But the angered, saddened dwarf's blood was boiling so hotly he just _had _to sink his teeth into _something,_ rather than sink his _ax _into the trees, not wanting to offend them!

Aragorn had gathered some herbs he'd found and mixed them, turning them into medicine, should they need it, _when _they found Legolas! He tried to keep at task, but the constant pictures in his mind of Legolas by himself, and helplessly trapped by an army of monsters who would relish in making hell real to him, ate away at his gut and filled with him with deep worry. _No, Legolas is strong! He will come out the victor, not them! _Aragorn dismally couldn't take his gaze off of Alasse who sat in the shadows alone against a tree, angry and flustered, struggling to repair her brother's bow. She'd wrapped, unwrapped, and rewrapped the twine around the wood several times, but to no avail. But it kept her hands busy, and made her feel like she could do at least _something _for Legolas! Aragorn's shoulders slumped as he watched his close friend's anguish. It made his stomach hurt. Why hadn't he just commanded Gimli and Alasse to follow him as he ran straight after the Orcs, instead of letting them get away? He'd been trying to protect him in a losing battle. But Legolas? He'd failed to protect. And now Legolas was in the enemy's hands, alone, most likely hurt, and without his trusty weapon! Aragorn grimaced with remorse. Legolas was his very best friend, and he thought of him as his own brother! How could he have let him just be taken like that! Every minute that he watched his friends worry away, he inwardly cursed himself. _I will make this right, Legolas! D-. I will not rest until you are back safe with us!_

Alasse had _never, ever_ thought she could feel this angry with Aragorn! He was her dear, faithful friend, and she trusted him with all her heart, every bit as much as she did Legolas. Aragorn was ever wise, and kind, and brave. He always put others' needs and safety before his own. And more often that not, he never did anything questionable without a good reason. That was why his friends respected and loved him so. But today? It wasn't that Aragorn had not tried to go after Legolas himself during the battle that was feeding Alasse's already whirling emotions. What hit her the hardest was that he had tried to stop _her _from saving Legolas, her own brother! She knew that deep down, Aragorn must have made the right choice, but right now she could not and did not _want _to see what that was!

It wasn't fair! Why shouldn't she go after him? Alone? She was a highly-trained elf warrior princess. She could look after herself! But, her conscience reminded her that should she flee, Aragorn and Gimli would follow and no doubt catch up to her, then they'd just argue all over again and lose precious time getting closer to Legolas! Hot tears ran down her face as she tried to put Legolas's bow back together, bleary-eyed.

Gimli came beside her. "Care for a bite, lass?" He asked, offering her a plate of stew. "It's warm." Right now, even the fragrance of the delicious stew did nothing for her appetite. She didn't want food.

"No," She shook her head. "I have no stomach for food."

"Aye. But ye must eat." Gimli sighed. "You'll need it come first light! We've a long road ahead."

"Maybe later." Alasse tried to wipe her eyes. She had no intention of eating any time soon. She honestly believed that if she took food, she'd throw it up. Gimli removed his helmet.

"I know. You're a-worried about the lad." He said sympathetically.

"What do you think? _Of course I'm worried!"_ Alasse snapped, then hung her head. "I'm sorry, Gimli. I shouldn't have lashed out on you like that."

"Bah. Think nothing of it, lassie." He chuckled, patting her hand. "I hear tell that elves have nasty tempers!" He teased. Alasse shrugged.

"Then you should thank the Valar that you are_ not _in the presence of my_ father!"_ She replied.

"Aye!" Gimli agreed, wide-eyed. His reaction brought a sad smile to Aragorn's face as he watched the pair and listened. "'Ere. Let me see that." Gimli took the bow from her trembling hands.

"I..." She tried to speak but swallowed tears instead. Gimli inspected the wood, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out an herbal substance that Alasse had never seen before. He spat into it and kneaded it together in his hands. Then, taking the bow back, not only redid the twine, but also rubbed the goo between the stakes first then crunched the wood hard till the fragmented splinters merged to the point that smacking them with one's hand could not penetrate the wood! "How did..." Alasse sputtered.

"Impressed, eh?" Gimli smirked. "We dwarves have some secrets we never share with anybody till the moment of absolute need! Aye, me dwarf brethren taught me how to fix odds and ends. Learned many times the hard way from breaking my momma's favorite dishes!"

"Thank you, Gimli." Alasse nodded, sniffling. "It's as good as new. Legolas will be most pleased."

"My pleasure, lassie." Gimli smiled. "And don't fret about Leggi. He's as tough as they come. He'll come running back to us before we even have the chance to rescue him and he'll take all the credit for freeing _himself,_ the repulsive elfling!" Alasse giggled.

* * *

Gimli finally drifted off to sleep. It had been a long, wearing day and Aragorn insisted he get some rest. Aragorn watched Alasse endlessly. Alasse sat by herself away from the campfire, under a weeping willow. She felt soothed by the tree, its branches sympathetically waving back and forth kissing her face reassuringly with a gentle, wispy breeze as if the tree understood how sad she felt. Alasse hunched over dejectedly, her countenance etched with defeat. She tightly clasped Legolas's bow at her side, refusing to let go, trying to keep a large, physical and sentimental part of Legolas as close to her as possible.

Aragorn sighed deeply as he approached. He felt rotten for having so cruelly to had pulled her away while her brother was most likely being taken to his death. But she never would've lasted against them on her own. Aragorn quietly touched her shoulder and offered her a hot mug of herbal tea. She shook her head without so much as giving it a glance. "It will soothe the worry." He said kindly. "Take it." Alasse slowly accepted it, staring straight ahead and not meeting his eyes. Aragorn knelt down to her level next to her. "Alasse, I am very sorry." He said fervently. Alasse subtly turned her head toward his voice but said nothing. "I blame myself for us losing Legolas! I swear, I only did what I did to protect you all. But I failed Legolas. And I will _not_ rest till he's out of their clutches."

Alasse said nothing to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. But she didn't rub it in either that it was! She just listened. "Courage, Alasse. We'll get Legolas back." Aragorn assured her.

"I should've gone after them!" Alasse snapped, not facing him.

"There wouldn't be anything you could do, on your own." Aragorn said.

"Who knows what hellish torture they're putting him through?" Alasse began to shed tears. "They're monsters! Vile, heartless, cruel, evil, foul in every sense of the word! Who knows what they'll do to him!"

"Legolas is strong, meld." Aragorn touched her arm. "Stronger than _ten_ men put together! He would not just let the Orcs make him suffer. If there is anyone you should worry about, it's the enemy! I would not want to be one of them to endure your brother's wrath once his strength has returned!" Aragorn smiled. Alasse bit her lip, but he did hear a giggle.

"I'm afraid for him, Estel." Alasse sniffled, finally looking at her good friend. He nodded sympathetically. "Legolas...he's _always_ been there for me, no matter what. And I've always taken care of him. We'd be lost without each other. I...I just can't lose him! Aragorn...I _can't_ lose my brother." Tears streamed down her face. Aragorn warmly grasped her hand.

"You won't lose him, meld Mellon." Aragorn promised. "Not Legolas. I swear to you on my life, we will get him back! _Ha's u-nia, my mellon. _(It's not over, my friend.)_ Ennas na- still estel _(There is still hope)_." _

"I pray so." Alasse moaned. Aragorn briefly kissed her on the head then left her to tend to the horses. Alasse gazed up at the stars, wondering if Legolas was gazing up at them too, or if he was too far gone near death to notice them. The Orcs _couldn't _just kill him! "Legolas..." She whimpered with tears. _"Please, meld gwanur, Tul- back na ammen _(Please, dear brother, come back to us)_! Please, aen, Tir- nia hon _(Please, Valar, watch over him)_." _She prayed.


	3. Chapter 3 Don't Even Think of It!

Neither Aragorn nor Alasse had slept a wink. As soon as the first hues of dawn appeared on the horizon, they woke Gimli and immediately set out on the trail again, desperately trying to make up for lost time. They'd ridden for three hours into the morning light when they reached a high hill. "Alasse, what do your elf-eyes see? Try to see if you can make them out." Aragorn told her. Alasse scurried to the edge of the cliff and peered hard into the West.

"I can barely see them." Alasse moaned.

"But ye _can _see 'em?" Gimli boomed excitedly.

"Ai. They're still running. But there are so many of them, that I can't make out...I don't see Legolas!" Alasse panicked.

"He is probably obscured from your vision with seven score Orcs traveling like mad." Aragorn suggested. "Come, Alasse. We must make haste! If it be our luck and per chance Legolas is not with them, that they possibly dumped him-which I doubt-, he may be badly hurt."

"Then let's go!" Alasse demanded and they galloped their horses down the trail of iron boot marks.

* * *

A half hour later, they abruptly halted when Gimli startled them, "Look!" He cried. Aragorn and Alasse stared at the ground. Not three yards ahead of them, there lay a handful of arrows strewn in the dirt! Alasse and Aragorn sprang from their horses and knelt down.

"Their his!" Alasse nodded. "These are Legolas's arrows!"

"Then we're on the right track after all!" Gimli cheered.

"But, if Legolas lost his arrows, then...they must be taking his weapons!" Alasse gasped.

"Ai, very possible. But they most likely won't till they've stopped to take a rest. The arrows must have slid from his quiver with the way they're jostling him around like an animal hide." Aragorn said. Alasse gathered the arrows in her arms and stuffed them in her own quiver. "We ride on." Aragorn said.

* * *

By noon, the horses needed a rest, so the trio of hunters halted to let their steeds relax for a bit. "We're losing good time!" Alasse exclaimed. "We can't let them get any farther ahead."

"Aye, lass. But we won't get very far at all if the horses drop dead on us." Gimli pointed out. Alasse didn't reply, but climbed the crevice of the hill and gazed off into the horizon. "What do you suppose they'll do to the poor lad?" Gimli asked Aragorn nervously.

Aragorn glanced at him warily. "Steal his weapons." He answered simply. "Just wish I could decipher if he's just another captive, or if they had a specific purpose for taking _him _as their prisoner."

"Orcs are a filthy lot. Don't matter what reason they come up with to do what they do. They're all a pack of nauseating ashes, with legs and limbs!" Gimli growled.

"Well, in Legolas's case, we'd _better _figure it out." Aragorn said. He looked up at where Alasse was standing.

* * *

Once the horses had been refreshed, they set off again, following the trail left behind by the Orcs. They were relieved not to find Legolas hurt or dead on the road, but at the same time, it added to their worry that the elf was still in the Orcs' clutches. Not ten minutes later, they came around a bend under the hill and stopped abruptly. The horses reared angrily, with Gimli clutching the reigns for dear life. An Orc was half-lying, half-sitting on the ground! He was cursing to himself in Orchish. Alasse's face grew hot and she clenched Legolas's bow with white knuckles. She hopped down from the horse and barged over to the Orc. Aragorn helped Gimli down then they followed her.

Alasse scowled dangerously, quickly pulling out her sword. The Orc only grinned hideously at her with his rotten teeth and chuckled evilly. His thigh was bleeding black blood. It was obvious that his fellow Orcs had left him behind to teach him some sort of lesson. Alasse stood over him, snatched his head by his nasty hair and held the blade of her sword directly to his throat. "Look at me that way again, and I will not hesitate to put this sword through your miserable hide!" She threatened.

The Orc laughed darkly. "And just what is a doggish she-elf gonna do to me?" He snickered.

"I wouldn't press my luck on trying to find out!" Gimli grumbled, holding his ax back, ready to strike. "Start talking, ye mumbling pile of putrescence, or I'll clop you from here to Minas Tirath!" He raised his ax a little higher to illustrate the point. "Where is the laddie?"

"You seek the elfling...yes, the one with golden hair." The Orc slurred, chuckling.

"What have you done with him?! _Where _are they taking him?!" Alasse demanded.

"The pretty elf would please our rivals from the North." The Orc grinned.

"The Uruk-hai." Aragorn stated.

"They'd take him to a place he does not wish to go."

"_Where?!" _Aragorn barked.

"Who are you taking him to?" Gimli asked.

"Dol Guldur." The Orc shrugged. Aragorn, Alasse, and Gimli gaped at each other in alarm.

"_Why?" _Aragorn prodded harder.

The Orc only licked his lips, snorting. "What would they want with him?" Aragorn asked him calmly, too calmly for Alasse's comfort.

"Bah! Their master, the Uruk-hia's captain is in need of healing."

"Then you picked the wrong fellow! The elf is a warrior." Gimli taunted him.

The Orc smiled an ugly smile. "You do not know the wonders of Elvish medicine, do you, dwarf? Well, if you are so worried about the precious pretty elf, then you can save your breath. He'll _never_ reach there." The Orc jeered.

"What does that mean?" Gimli huffed.

"Talk!" Alasse shouted.

"You think we care about our Northern rivals, what happens to them?" The Orc chuckled. "The elfling will make a ravishing dinner! More than enough to feed his army of captors, for _us_. Of course, we'll have to tear him apart, limb from limb first…" Alasse roughly jerked his head back, pressing her sword harder into his throat, drawing black blood.

"_If you dare touch him..." _She snarled.

"Real pity, he'll have nothing to dull the ripping pain. Oh, he'll suffer! He _will _suffer.." The Orc bellowed out, laughing maniacally. That did it for Alasse! Her usually bright and dancing eyes burned as hot as Mount Doom. She directly thrust her sword right through his throat. The Orc gagged, then fell back, dead. Alasse kicked at his wretched corpse.

"You didn't let him explain everything." Aragorn told her. Alasse glared, wiping her sword against a boulder, trying to remove the rotten Orc blood.

"I heard enough! What I did was a mercy. Better than he deserved!" She hissed.

"We best be off then." Gimli spoke up. "If we are to catch up and save the poor laddie."

"Let's ride." Aragorn agreed.

* * *

They rode on for as long as they could during the daylight hours. By dusk, the horses were spent and needed a good-night's sleep. Alasse was impatient and didn't want to stop, by when Gimli convinced her that at least now they knew their destination that she could take a breath, she finally did. "We can't know that he was telling the truth." Alasse stated. "Suppose he was misleading us, sending us straight into a trap, while they take Legolas to their real intention?"

"They left him behind, remember?" Gimli replied. "If I was he, I'd be more than happy to have someone to rat them out to!"

"Did you not hear him? They don't care about what happens to each other." Alasse said. "And they hate anything not Orchish. How do we know we are going in the right direction now?"

"We must trust our instincts." Aragorn told her calmly.

"I don't know what to trust now." Alasse moaned.

"You trust us, right, lassie?" Gimli smiled.

"Of course I do!" Alasse sputtered. "That is not even a question."

"What are your instincts telling you?" Gimli asked Aragorn.

"That as much as I am skeptical of Orc advice, that he was telling the truth." Aragorn answered. _Well, at least the part about why they took him. _"We've had a long day. I suggest we try to get a good-night's sleep and depart at first light."

* * *

After supper, Gimli was exhausted so he curled up under his cape and they could hear him snoring. Alasse leaned back against a tree, with her hood pulled over her face, so that Aragorn would think she was really sleeping. The tree she reclined against murmured softly inside, trying to soothe her worry. "You understand, don't you?" She whispered, stroking the bark.

Aragorn would not let sleep enter his mind or body. He had tried not to let it show to his friends, but he himself was questioning over and over if the Orc had really told them the truth. Orcs were not to be trusted. But at least he hoped that now they knew what was to become of Legolas. But he was still in danger! No sane person wanted to be held captive by Orcs! They were hateful and cruel, monsters. His late foster mother had died grieving from their torture when they'd held her prisoner. Legolas would be forced to heal their leader, and most likely killed once he fulfilled his purpose to them! One way or another, they had to get Legolas out of there!

Aragorn was tending the horses, and gazed into the distance thoughtfully. It would be no difficulty for him to slip away while the others slept. He would leave a note of course, so they would know where he was going. Gimli and Alasse were good fighters. They would be all right without him. He owed it to them to save Legolas, when it had been his calling that had gotten them separated in the first place! He owed it to Legolas to save him, his very best friend. "This was all my fault." Aragorn muttered to himself. "If it hadn't been for me, Legolas wouldn't be their captive right now. Well, one way or another, I'm going to bring him back to us!"

Aragorn began checking his horse's tack, and stooped back down at the campfire to sort through their food supplies to make sure he'd have enough for himself but would leave most of it behind for Gimli and Alasse. He was just double checking the healing pack, when he felt an unmistakable, penetrating gaze bearing down on him. Glancing around suspiciously, he saw Alasse staring him down. He didn't speak and neither did she. She didn't have to. Her look said everything! Her face clearly peered right through him with a warning, _"Don't even think of it!" _She pursed her lips. Aragorn bit his lip sheepishly.

"_If ho na- going n- saved, min are going na ceri- ha go-, ranger! _(If he is going to be saved, we are going to do it together, Ranger)!" Alasse told him firmly. "He's my gwanur, and we stick together. No solo rescue missions, yes?" She narrowed her eyes. Aragorn smiled at her spunk.

"No solo rescue missions." He agreed. He gripped her hand. "I promise you, Alasse, we will not stop until we have Legolas back with us." She smiled sadly.

* * *

**Next chapter we will find out what is happening with Legolas!**


	4. Chapter 4 Legolas Lives!

Alasse sprang to her feet the second first light hit the sky. "Come! Wake up, Gimli!" She shouted, shaking his shoulder. "It's morning. We must go!"

"Eh?" Gimli grunted.

"Food is hot, my friend. Better come and get it before it goes cold." Aragorn told the dwarf.

"Ohhh..." Gimli yawned hard.

As soon as they'd eaten the last bite of breakfast, the three riders mounted and once again hit the trail. About mid-morning, they came upon a clearing that had been occupied during the night or at least the day before! A lanky wooden stake lay on the ground. Aragorn cautiously examined it. "This stake was thrust in the ground, then jerked back out, and dragged across the ground." He explained. They noticed a broken rope blowing in the wind, tied to the wood.

"What do you suppose..." Gimli gulped.

"Either they were making an ugly example of one of their own kind..." Aragorn spoke grimly.

"Or torturing Legolas." Alasse finished for him sadly. Aragorn sighed and nodded. Alasse's heart sank as they surveyed the area. "Aragorn! There is blood on the ground! _Red _blood!" She cried.

"Orcs don't bleed red." Gimli pointed out.

"No, they do not. Which can only mean one thing." Aragorn groaned. Alasse shed silent tears as she hated to imagine what had become of her brother. Was Legolas even alive? What had they done to him? Aragorn rubbed her arm and she leaned her head sadly on his shoulder. He just stood there for a moment, letting her whimper. "We must move on." He said after a few silent moments.

"I found this." Gimli mentioned, holding up a small scrap of green cloth, stripped with blood on it. More tears, of sadness and fiery anger filled Alasse's eyes as she recognized Legolas's traditional green coat. She looked up at Aragorn pleadingly.

"Let's go after him!" He told them.

* * *

The afternoon was a repeat of the previous day. But nightfall, they again had to rest. Aragorn and Gimli were trying to eat only to keep their strength up, but Alasse ate nothing. She kept staring down at the scrap of cloth Gimli had found. Her elf ears picked up on approaching footsteps. She jumped to her feet and prepared to fire with Legolas's bow. "Alasse? What has gotten your attention?" Aragorn asked.

"Shhh!" She whispered loudly. "Someone is coming! Very slow, staggering footsteps, as if being dragged across the ground."

"An Orc!" Gimli exclaimed and held his ax up. Aragorn stepped forward between his two friends and drew his sword. They all waited and prepared to kill the beast. The trees moaned to Alasse anxiously and she furrowed her brows.

_What? It can't be! _She thought. But surely the trees wouldn't lie to her about something like that!

A tall, thin figure appeared out of the shadows, leaning heavily against a tree for support. He slowly made his way to the campfire light. "Isn't that..." Aragorn's eyes widened.

"Sister...I believe that is _mine!" _The worn elf spoke up tiredly, wearily eying the bow in her hands.

"Legolas!" Alasse's face lit up. She dropped his bow and flew to him, with Gimli and Aragorn in tow. Legolas silently winced hard as she embraced him tightly. Aragorn frowned, knowing his friend was hurt and could barely stand on his own. But Legolas did not push his sister away. He'd thought he'd never see her again!

"I'm...here..." Legolas panted, fighting to remain on his feet.

"Oh, Legolas. Thank the Valar you're alive!" Alasse declared on him with happy tears of incredible joy and relief.

"We'd just about given up hope on ya rejoining us!" Gimli smiled, clapping his shoulder. Legolas flinched painfully.

"You look terrible." Aragorn said. Legolas glanced at him dryly as if to say, _I feel terrible. _

"How did you escape?" Gimli asked what they all wanted to know.

"Yes." Alasse agreed, as she walked him to the fire. "Almost no one has _ever _escaped those foul demons..._alive!" _Legolas gingerly sat down. Alasse noticed his hands were badly scraped open. "Oh, your hands are raw." She said sadly. And in the firelight, they could see that he was very pale, more than usual.

"They're...nothing, after what I've seen them do for sport." Legolas said flatly. Aragorn handed him a tumbler of herbal painkiller medicine. Legolas sighed and took it.

"You're not in good shape, my friend." Aragorn said. "You need tending. Let me have a look." Legolas rolled his eyes but did not protest. He just waved his hand in resignation, too exhausted and battered to argue. He looked so beat. Aragorn first applied some oil to Legolas's hands then wrapped them. "How badly do you feel?" Aragorn asked. Legolas puffed in physical, mental, and emotional exhaustion.

"As if I've been dragged across rocks and under iron boots." Legolas groaned hoarsely.

"You _were _dragged across rocks and iron boots." Gimli said sarcastically.

"I'm all right, really." Legolas protested weakly. "I just want to sleep."

"First, let me tend your injuries. Then I will let you rest." Aragorn insisted.

* * *

**Is that the end? Uh, no! We'll have to post the next chapters to find out how he escaped and what he went through!**


	5. Chapter 5 Thank You, Estel

"First let me tend your injuries. Then I will let you rest." Aragorn insisted.

"No need for that." Legolas said gloomily, wincing.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." Aragorn arched his eyebrows.

"_Fine." _Legolas huffed. His clothes were dirty and torn. Aragorn asked a handful of questions as he carefully poked and prodded his friend. He noticed the rigid way in which Legolas sat and kept shifting uncomfortably.

"Legolas, I need you to lift up your shirt for me. I need to know the extent of all your hurts." Aragorn said.

"You've seen what you need to. Just leave me be." Legolas whined. He was so drained and was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"I cannot do that." Aragorn shook his head firmly. He felt as if he were dealing with a stubborn, rebellious child. "I have to examine you thoroughly, Legolas, to be sure no severe damage beyond help has been done."

"It hasn't." Legolas moaned. He knew that if the healer looked at his infirmities on his torso, they would need to be treated, which would prolong his nagging wait to get some sleep. Aragorn stubbornly rolled the tunic up himself. What he saw, made Alasse and Gimli gasp. Across Legolas's back and upper front of his body were nasty red lacerations, some a day old and others pretty fresh. Alasse clasped her face with her hands. To think what he must have felt when she hugged him…Aragorn gave his friend a very pointed look and huffed loudly.

"You_ do_ realize you could've passed out or worse from leaving these untreated, do you not?" Aragorn glared at Legolas. Legolas just sighed, ignoring him.

"_Oh, Legolas..." _Alasse bit her lip.

"They whipped your wee carcass something fierce! It's a wonder you could toddle around on your own two feet." Gimli pointed out.

"But I made it back, didn't I?" Legolas grumbled. He was so exhausted he just wanted to rest.

As if reading his thoughts, Aragorn spoke flatly._ "Barely."_ His gaze never leaving the stubborn elf's, who swallowed sheepishly, looking like a guilty child. "You are not heading to bed anytime soon, my friend. So don't try anything stupid."

"_Yes, Ada." _Legolas retorted rudely. Aragorn fought the urge to smile. Legolas still had his sass in tact, which was mostly a good thing. Except when it came to taking care of himself!

"Gimli, I need some hot water, and clean bandages." Aragorn told the dwarf. "Alasse, could you find me some more athelas? He's going to need it!"

"Yes! I will." Alasse nodded, eager to help. She jumped to her feet and ran away from the fire to find the herbs. Legolas watched her tiredly.

"She's been worried sick about you." Aragorn scolded his friend.

"Well, she shouldn't have been." Legolas replied cockily, trying to keep up a macho facade.

"_Legolas,"_ Aragorn berated him sharply, "this _isn't_ a joke! You were taken hostage by bloodthirsty Orcs, and you narrowly escaped within an inch of your life! Almost no one ever returns from their torture, _alive! _You could show some sympathy for your sister. And your friends!" To think of what else Legolas might have been forced to endure, on _his _watch, was too much to bear!

"Sorry." Legolas mumbled, hanging his head as Aragorn slightly eased him back so he could have easier access to his cuts. He hoped that lying back wouldn't hurt the elf too much.

"Alasse's been greatly distressed, afraid for your life." Aragorn explained, the dark circles under his eyes further demonstrating his own turmoil. "As have we all! I could barely keep her calm. Heck, it was all Gimli and I could do to keep her from going after you herself!" Legolas listened tensely. He truly felt bad for having caused his loved ones grief.

"And for that, I'm very grateful, Estel." Legolas told him fervently. "You looked after her, and kept her safe. Hannon le, Mellon."

"No problem." Aragorn smiled sadly. "If it hadn't been for keeping her out of harm's way, I would've tried to rescue you myself! I was greatly tempted. I almost did! I had it all planned out, sneak off while they were sleeping. But then I realized they would dog me until they caught up. And I knew you'd never forgive me, if I led her into that place, even to save her own brother!"

"You're right. I _wouldn't!" _Legolas agreed with a half smile.

"Legolas, forgive me!" Aragorn moaned.

"Forgive _you?" _Legolas's brows narrowed quizzically.

"It's entirely all my fault that you got captured." Aragorn hung his head. "I pulled Gimli and Alasse out of the Orcs' ambush, but instead of pursuing them, I hid us in the woods till the coast was clear. It was a cowardly thing to do. And I will never be able to stress just how sorry I am for letting you go through this! I don't deserve it, but all I beg is your forgiveness!"

"_Ennas na- nothing na dihen- _(There is nothing to forgive), Estel." Legolas said encouragingly. "You did what you felt was the wisest choice in a moment of great unrest. You did what you believed to be best. And I would never expect any less from you, my friend. You had a difficult decision to make, but you did it! And you kept Gimli and Alasse from harm. Even if I had died at the Orcs' hands, as long as none of you shared the same fate, I would bear it more willingly."

Aragorn gazed hurtfully at the elf. "Legolas, it would break me to lose you as a friend." Aragorn said sadly, touching his shoulder. "You are my best friend! I've always considered you a brother. I can't imagine what life would be like, if something happened to you! Well...if we lost you."

"Well, you haven't." Legolas smiled wearily, gripping his hand. "And I want you to know that I think of you the same."

"And what am_ I?_ The last link in the chain? The bottom of the barrel?" Gimli pouted as he appeared. Aragorn and Legolas both looked at him and chuckled.

"Of course not, Mellon." Legolas grinned. "You are also part of me."

"Ai." Gimli smiled warmly then grunted. "Let's not get too mushy now."

Legolas glanced around for his sister in the shadows, waiting for her to come back and hoping she was safe. "Honestly though, I am grateful to the Valar that it was_ I, _and _not her _who was taken!" He whispered.

"Amen to that!" Aragorn breathed. He didn't even want to begin to imagine that!

"I would lose my mind if Alasse had been the one kidnapped and beaten!" Legolas swallowed hard at the thought. "I would go through it again, if it meant she wouldn't be harmed."

"As would I, or Gimli." Aragorn nodded. "But let's not go down that gloomy road now, shall we? You're back with us, and safe. Battered, but you're alive. Let's focus on that."

"You are right," Legolas nodded with a yawn as Alasse returned.

"Here, Aragorn." Alasse said as she handed him the herbs.

"Thank you, Alasse. Hannon le." Aragorn approved, taking the medicine from her. Legolas watched his sister thoughtfully.

"Is there anything else I can help with?" Alasse asked eagerly, almost pleadingly.

"You've done fine, Mellon." Aragorn nodded. Then he cocked his head. "Well...there is one thing."

"What? What is it?"

"Try to look after your brother while I treat him?" Aragorn looked at her with a slight twinkle in his eyes. "He is the most stubborn person I have _ever_ met, and I am going to need _all_ the help I can get!"

"You know I will!" Alasse agreed, smiling widely.

"I am not a baby." Legolas huffed as Alasse knelt next to him.

"No. You're _worse."_ She teased. He narrowed his eyes disapprovingly, resembling their dad Thranduil, just a little _too much_.

"Let me know if I hurt you too much." Aragorn told Legolas as he began treating his hurts. Legolas groaned with gritted teeth as his wounds were cleaned, and hissed when ointment was applied to his cuts. Alasse encouragingly gripped his arm and let him hold her hand as Aragorn worked. He also found several ugly scrapes and bruises and cuts in various places, and Legolas was incredibly sore. But as far as the Ranger could tell, nothing appeared to be broken. Legolas's rib-cage was badly bruised, but Aragorn said he didn't find signs of any fractures. Nevertheless, he taped him up just to be safe.

* * *

As Aragorn helped Legolas change into one of his own clean shirts from their packs, Gimli tried all he could to convince Legolas to eat something. "No thank you," Legolas muttered. "I'm too tired to chew!"

"Then rest." Aragorn said. He attempted to help Alasse get Legolas comfortable on the bedroll. "Come on."

"Fine...can do it myself." Legolas grumbled, waving them off. The moment his swarming head hit the pillow, his eyelids grew very heavy. Alasse quietly sat beside him.

"Legolas, I'm so sorry." She whimpered.

"For what, sister?" He asked.

"For hurting you, when I hugged you after you returned. I didn't know then that you were so badly hurt. I didn't mean it! I didn't want to hurt you! I..."

"Darling, hush. It wasn't you. The Orcs hurt me, long _before_ I returned. To be honest, I didn't mind the hug too much. It actually felt good, even if it did hurt! After what they put me through, a hug was most welcoming!" Legolas smiled.

"For real? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Alasse asked him. She hated to be humored.

"Really." Legolas nodded, gripping her hand with his bandaged one. Then his eyelids folded shut and he was out! Alasse looked up at Aragorn, a little worried.

"Don't worry. He's just exhausted." Aragorn said encouragingly. "See to him, will you? I have a few things I need to do."

"I can do that." Alasse smiled, scooting closer to Legolas.

"Keep an eye on them both." Aragorn eyed Gimli.

"Ai, lad. They'll not slip under my eyes!" Gimli smiled gruffly, smoking his pipe. Aragorn left to find more firewood and water. Alasse slowly took her brother's injured hand in her small ones and gently caressed his bandaged knuckles. She reached out and stroked his dirty face and hair.

"If it weren't for his elf heritage, I'd say he looks almost angelic." Gimli remarked sarcastically, earning a giggle from Alasse. "He's got a wee elfling glow when he's asleep, no?"

"He certainly does." Alasse nodded, tears suddenly coming to her eyes.

"Oi, lassie! This is no time for tears." Gimli sputtered. Alasse tried to wipe her eyes.

"I can't believe...he escaped!" She sniffled. "I thought for sure that he was dead. I still don't believe it."

* * *

Aragorn stepped over to check on Legolas. Alasse was sitting beside him. She looked up at Aragorn and smiled. "He's resting peacefully." She said quietly.

"That's good." Aragorn approved. "He'll need it." He stooped down next to her. "Alasse, I...I'm sorry. That I had to pull you away. Truly, I did not want to! But..."

"_I know."_ Alasse nodded softly. "You were only trying to protect me. And you were right, Estel. I was just so angry and scared for Legolas that I refused to see it that way. But you knew what you were doing. If I'd gone after them by myself, Legolas and I might not be together again right now. I'm just glad he's going to be all right!"

"Ai." Aragorn smiled. The immense relief massaging his mind right now he would not have traded for anything in the world! They were together and safe! And Legolas was not so grievously injured that he wouldn't mend fast, which was a miracle! Aragorn reached out and rubbed Alasse's shoulder. "You should get some rest too, Mellon. It's been a very trying few days for you. You must be spent." Now that he mentioned it, Alasse began to realize just how tired she really was.

"I _do _feel rather weary at that." Alasse nodded tiredly.

"Why don't you lie down and get some sleep? I'll look after Legolas." Aragorn offered.

"Mmm...not just yet." Alasse shook her head. Aragorn sighed. These two elf siblings had to be the stubbornest pair he'd ever met!

"All right." He shook his head. "I see now why the Orcs aren't able to take the Elvish prince and princess down so easily. You two are a pair of the most inflexible hard heads I've ever encountered!" He teased. Alasse giggled heartily.

"Here, here!" Gimli agreed from across the way. Alasse laughed even more. Aragorn smiled. It was so refreshingly good to hear and see her laugh again after the passed infernal three days!

"I'll be back in a little while." Aragorn said. "Then I will take over."

"All right." Alasse agreed. "Estel?"

"Hmm?"

"_Thank you…_for looking out for us._"_ Alasse smiled warmly.

"You're welcome, Mellon." Aragorn bowed to her.

* * *

Alasse kept watch over her brother, combing out his matted hair and re-braiding it. "Do you always do that when the lad is retired?" Gimli asked with a chuckle.

"No." Alasse grinned. "He'd _never _let me. But I don't expect he's going to retort at me about it any time soon, so why not?" Once she was satisfied with her work, she carefully laid out Legolas's warrior braids just the way she knew he preferred them.

* * *

When Aragorn returned from tending the horses, gathering more herbs and firewood, he found Gimli relaxing and smoking his pipe. He also saw Alasse crouched down on Legolas's shoulder. "Shh! Don't wake the lass. She's sleeping." Gimli told him. "And it's about time, I say."

"Indeed." Aragorn nodded heartily. He stooped down and carefully pulled Alasse off of Legolas, then carried her bridal-style in his arms to her cot. He gently set her down and tenderly placed the blanket around her shoulders. Normally, the elves slept with their eyes open, but not tonight for Thranduil's children. Aragorn noted how greatly distressed they'd been and now its toll had caught up with them. He stroked her hair and kissed her head. "Rest well, meld Dilthen Mellon." He whispered to her. Then he came back to Legolas's side. The elf was heavily dozing peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6 Night Terror

Aragorn stayed up long after everyone else fell asleep, keeping watch and checking on Legolas. He fought the lure of sleep. Hours later, sitting back against a tree, and a blanket over his legs, he was just about to doze off when he heard a pained gasp. Then a frightened cry. Aragorn popped his eyes open instantly, as did Alasse. They glanced at each other in confusion then noticed that the noise was coming from Legolas. They both hurried to his side. Legolas was curled up in a ball, shaking terribly and he appeared to be hyperventilating.

"Legolas?" Alasse touched her brother's shoulder.

"_Help me...Aragorn...help me..." _Legolas whimpered in his distressing sleep.

"Legolas, Legolas!" Aragorn raised his voice, turning the trembling elf onto his back and gently shaking his shoulders. Alasse tugged on Legolas's arm. His troubled eyes flew open, wild with fear.

"Aah!" He gasped hard.

"Shh. Easy there, Legolas. It's all right." Aragorn told him gently, gripping his shoulders and rubbing them.

"A-Aragorn?" Legolas sputtered, panting. His face was drenched with sweat.

"Ai, mellon. I'm right here." Aragorn said soothingly, smiling.

"Alasse! Where is she?" Legolas asked, panicking.

"Here I am, Legolas." Alasse said, looking down at him. She ever so gently stroked his sweaty hair.

"Alasse...are you all right, sister? You're not hurt?" Legolas rambled.

"No." Alasse shook her head. Legolas still wasn't breathing calmly.

"What the devil!" Gimli bellowed as he was aroused from his sleep. "Waking up good folk in the middle of..." He noticed Aragorn and Alasse hovering over Legolas. "Blimey! What's wrong with the poor laddie, Aragorn?"

"I believe he was suffering a terrible nightmare." Aragorn answered. However, he felt the elf's forehead, checking for fever in case one of his wounds had become infected. "You do not wish to go back to sleep?" Aragorn asked.

"No!" Legolas shook his head, looking very much like a frightened little elfling.

"Then you don't have to. But let me fix you something to help soothe your nerves. Legolas, are you hurting?"

"I'll be all right." Legolas propped himself on his elbows. Alasse and Gimli helped him sit up. He held his side as he did.

"What were you dreaming about?" Alasse spoke quietly. Legolas shivered.

"Orcs...what they did..." He shuddered. Gimli placed his cloak around Legolas's shaking shoulders.

"What happened to you while you were there, Legolas?" Alasse asked quietly.

"It's hardly worth repeating, sister." Legolas looked at her forlornly.

"But you shouldn't keep it all to yourself. It will only haunt you more." Alasse said.

"Ai. We're here for you, laddie." Gimli nodded. Aragorn, when he returned he did not say a word, patiently giving the elf the choice to make. Legolas looked at him. Aragorn nodded. Legolas breathed deeply.

"All right, but after I've repeated it, I do not wish to speak of it again!" Legolas shook his head. Alasse gripped his arm.

"Just tell us, gwanur. You'll feel better." Alasse said encouragingly.

Legolas took a deep, quivering breath. "Well, at first...I didn't know where I was. It was dark, and I do not mean the shade of night! It was dark everywhere. I heard voices all around me, _Orc _voices, hideous sounds! They were jeering and barking all at the same time. I did not realize at the time that I was blindfolded! It obscured my normal night vision. I was being jolted by something. As I came to, I realized I was being carried against my will! I hollered and protested, and struggled to get free. They slapped me around then I lost consciousness again...I believe.

'I am not sure how long I was out, but the next time I awakened, they finally took the blindfold off. My body was hurting and my hands were bound!'" Legolas shuddered.

"Take your time, Legolas." Aragorn said. "Breathe, if you must." Legolas let out a long inhale of air before releasing it.

"They," He tried to continue, "I demanded they tell me where they were taking me. They said the captain of the Uruk-hai was in need of healing. I told them I would do no such thing! And, as you know, my healing skills aren't even close to being as good as yours, Aragorn."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Aragorn shrugged with a smile.

"May I please have some water to drink?" Legolas moaned. His mouth was dry.

"Of course." Aragorn answered. Gimli hand Legolas a water-skin and he chugged down half the canteen. "Easy, Legolas! Slow down!" Aragorn told him.

"Thank you, Gimli. _Hannon le." _Legolas panted.

"Ai." Gimli smiled.

"Well, as you can imagine, they didn't take too kindly to that!" Legolas swallowed hard. "They roughed me up a bit and asked if I'd reconsider. I told them no. So, they did it harder. I finally lost consciousness again. When I came back again, they asked me one more time. When I refused, they bound my hands to a stake, stripped me of my tunic and shirt, and there they...they..." His voice faltered, his eyes wide with fear at the memory.

"That's when they flogged you." Alasse murmured sadly, gently rubbing his arm up and down. Legolas nodded. His whipping wounds were hurting him right now and his body shivered as he recalled the horrible experience. Aragorn came closer and placed his hand on Legolas's panting chest.

"It's all right now, Legolas. You are safe, and nothing is going to hurt you with us protecting you." He said kindly. "You do not need to speak anymore if you can't bear it." Legolas gritted his teeth and tried to calm his breathing. He'd been in war more times than he could count and not without some bumps and bruises along the way. But being whipped mercilessly for sport, and being helpless to protect himself? That frightened him! His mind was still trying to process that ordeal and it made his body tremble.

"But how did you escape?" Gimli pressed.

"Gimli. I think Legolas has said more than enough." Aragorn scolded the dwarf.

"N-no. It is all right, Aragorn." Legolas sighed. "Well, luck was on my side, I suppose. After they'd whipped me, we moved on again. Then they thrashed me again! After...they began arguing over what to do with me. Some claimed I was useless after being whipped, and said I should be dumped in the river. Others used that as an excuse to make me their next meal!" Alasse's face grew hot and her stomach knotted at the mention of that. "They'd let me loose from the stake but I could hardly move, my hands were still tied, and they'd taken my weapons!

'While no one noticed me-thank the Valar!-I crouched slowly back to the stake and with my feet, I drew the whip to my own hands. I used one of the small metal blades on it to cut through my bonds. It worked! But that's when trouble came! They saw me loose, and charged at me. I couldn't move as fast as I needed to, but I clenched the whip close to me and thrashed it on any that came near. But I didn't have my weapons, and I have lost count of how many Orcs there were!'"

"Seven score, possibly more." Alasse sighed.

"Well, I tried to frisk a sword off of one of them. I managed it, but then they bore down on me. As I stumbled backward, I tried to fight, but struggled to get myself as far away from their camp as possible. I barely recognized a ridge and took off as quickly as I could. I got lucky. Us knowing this area served its purpose! I was able to lead them all over a cliff, with nothing but jagged rocks in the rushing river down below. By the time they realized their fate, it was too late. I believe I passed out for who knows how long? Finally, I made my way back and tried to find my things. Then started trying to make my way back to you!" Chills ran down his spine as he finished his tale and his teeth chattered, his body reacting to relief by expressing its distress.

"Oh, Legolas." Alasse looked at him sadly. "You were so brave! You could've died!"

"As if I didn't know that already." Legolas teased. Tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry, sister. I know you were very worried about me, and it was indeed very frightening! But we're together now. Let's let that bear." He gripped her hand. She nodded with a teary smile.

"Starting with you getting some much needed rest!" Aragorn spoke up. He carefully helped Legolas lay back down on his bedroll. "Get some sleep, _mellon-nin. _I will watch over you." He massaged the elf's shoulder.

"We all will." Gimli added with a smile. Legolas smiled wearily. And his heavy eyelids finally won out.

"That's it, gwanur meld." Alasse smiled, running her fingers through his blonde hair. "Just relax."

* * *

**This story is almost over. **


	7. Chapter 7 Kindred Spirits

Alasse, Aragorn, and Gimli all sat with Legolas, watching over him till the elf fell asleep again. As soon as they were sure he was out, Gimli let out another loud yawn. "Well, I don't know about you young scamps, but I myself am in the mood for a good night's sleep." He stretched. "And no waking the dwarf this time!" Alasse and Aragorn snickered at him.

Aragorn quickly felt Legolas's forehead, just double checking for fever and to his relief found none. Then he slowly pulled himself to his feet with a heavy sigh. "I think we can rest at ease tonight," He said. Then he turned to check the horses. Alasse watched him go. She wanted him to stay nearby. She glanced down at Legolas. He looked like such a little boy elfling when he slept-especially with his eyes closed-, with that infamous baby face of his. She chuckled and brought the blanket up to his chin. When she saw Aragorn had left the horses to themselves, she too got up.

Aragorn stood under an oak tree on the edge of the clearing, gazing out into the vast valley under the night sky, with his arms crossed, and smoking his long pipe. Alasse quietly approached. He glanced at her out of his peripheral vision but said nothing. Alasse stood next to him, stealing glances at him. He could feel those bluish-green elf eyes on his person, and he pretended not to notice. Alasse looked up at the sky and smiled wistfully. "It's so beautiful." She whispered.

"Ai." Aragorn agreed, looking up into the sky.

"My people are deeply connected to the stars. In fact, my father had a necklace especially crafted for my naneth. It was a string of white gems...made of pure starlight." Alasse whispered, the words coming off her tongue as softly as musical notes. Aragorn looked at her.

"That is one remarkable gift, indeed!" He exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, she never received it. She was killed before Ada could give it to her." Alasse hung her head, with her hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry." Aragorn said lowly. "I'm sure she would've loved them."

"After the Battle of the Five Armies, at the Lonely Mountain when Legolas and I chose to go out into the world together, Ada gave me the necklace as a token of his love. Naneth had always told him that whatever great treasures he bestowed on her would be mine someday. That one is priceless, and no amount of silver or gold would ever make the proper price for it." Alasse said.

"_Never." _Aragorn agreed. "Why are you telling me this?" He cocked his head. Alasse blushed and stared down at her hands.

"When I was afraid that we wouldn't be able to save Legolas, my mind started going back home, to the memories, to the lives we lived there. I miss Ada, but from what I have heard, he is doing well in watching over our kingdom." Alasse replied. She glanced at him. "Estel..._Aragorn..." _She began slowly. "What happened to Legolas was _not _your fault!"

Aragorn puffed. "I blame myself for not going after him alone, when I had the chance." He mumbled. "Perhaps he would not have so suffered as much if I'd gotten him out of there sooner."

"You did what your conscience told you was best." Alasse said. "It wasn't an easy decision to make. But I'd say it has turned out for the best, wouldn't you?"

"Perhaps, with the exception of Legolas getting tortured because I procrastinated." Aragorn bemoaned himself.

"Hey, are you going to chew yourself down this badly, _every_ time some difficulty comes up, especially now that you are king?" Alasse crossed her arms.

"Only if I have failed those under me." Aragorn nodded. Alasse huffed heavily. She shyly stepped closer to him till she was right beside him.

"Aragorn, I am not angry with you for trying to protect us." She said. "I hope you know that!"

"I know you aren't." He said. "And I do not hold it against you for being angry. I would've been vexed too. I _was_ vexed. Alasse, I think of Legolas as my own brother. And I would give my right arm if it meant keeping him safe!"

"I know you would." Alasse smiled.

"I feel that this time I failed him, that I did not do enough to save him."

"Lord Elrond should've changed your name when he had the chance. He should've changed it to Ara_-guilt!" _Alasse said sarcastically. Aragorn slowly gave her a pointed look.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"Aragorn, you're the most courageous _man _I've ever known. And you will make a wonderful king. This broken world needs more caring souls like you!

'If you're going to rule a kingdom, you're going to have to believe that you made the right call, even if things went terribly wrong and not the way you'd hoped.'" Alasse said. "I know, I know, it's easier said than done! But, I've seen how guilt and that dreadful feeling of helplessness have effected my father in the past. It hindered him at times, from making sound decisions, or even making decisions at all on occasion. I would hate to see that happen to you, for you to lose your initiative!" Alasse spoke passionately. Aragorn was speechless and merely stared at her. Alasse's face flushed hot, and blushed a deep crimson. She swallowed and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. That was not my place."

"No." Aragorn smiled warmly. "Friends carry each other, even when they don't see eye to eye."

"Yes, but I didn't have to act like your mother!" Alasse grimaced, feeling very embarrassed. _Good thing Gimli is asleep, or he'd have another criticism to tell the world about us elves, however minor! _

"Well, I didn't know my mother, so how should I know if you are or not?" Aragorn teased. He gripped her arm. "_Hannon le, Alasse. _I needed that. And I'm proud to have friends like you." Alasse smiled broadly. _"__Hannon le." _He said softly, looking right into her eyes with a devotion that she couldn't explain. But it only warmed her heart being near him more. Aragorn was a good friend. A bosom friend. And she was too embarrassed to admit aloud that she'd been observing him closely the whole time they'd been out on this adventure!

"I'm sorry that I jabbed you in the gut." She said sheepishly. Aragorn's face twisted into a wide grin and he let out a hearty laugh. It always surprised him that his friends could make him laugh at the most unexpected times.

"I had forgotten about that part!" He chuckled.

"I don't believe you." Alasse replied, snickering.

"_You wound me."_ Aragorn said dryly, feigning sternness.

"Pity, isn't it?" She teased back.

"_If you two would keep in mind the consideration of other members trying to rest, perhaps you wouldn't talk so much!" _Came an all too familiar voice from the campfire. Aragorn looked at the source while Alasse winced, her face turning hot. Legolas was still lying down in his bed roll, with his eyes closed. But he had a large grin on his face. _"I can hear every word you're saying, you two." _He whispered smugly, his voice _heavily_ laced with gloating.

"I suppose you think you're very funny." Alasse frowned down at him when she walked back to the campfire. He said nothing but pretended to sleep breathe. "Oh, don't you play that innocent elfling sleep act with me!" She scolded merrily. Legolas's body shook with laughter.

"Shut it!" Gimli barked at them.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" Aragorn asked threateningly down at Legolas.

"Enough." Legolas grinned with his eyes still shut. Alasse blushed deeply.

"I think...I'll go see what I can do about fixing your bow." She said, trying to change the subject. Legolas pulled his precious bow out from under his covers.

"It's already been fixed. So you are out of luck, if you think you shall escape my instinctive questioning." He gloated.

"_Good night, _Legolas." Aragorn huffed and stomped away. His conversation with Alasse he'd not been expecting. And it had opened his eyes to things about her that he'd not noticed before. For a long time, he'd considered her another nice, young friend for him to look after. But after tonight, he'd never be able to think of her the same way again. She was much wiser than he'd let himself believe at first. Perhaps Gandalf's influence had something to do with it, but tonight the ranger began to see her as a mature elf princess, rather than a very young one who needed looking after.

As soon as Aragorn's steps were far enough away to Legolas's ears' satisfaction, he quickly opened his eyes. "Did you _really_ hit him in the stomach?" He asked eagerly, like a little boy about to tell on his brother!

"_No, _you Elvin oaf." Alasse glared.

"But you did _something."_ Legolas squinted.

"All right, all right! It was _only _because I was trying to save you under my own power, and he was trying to protect me! But I wouldn't let him. Now, are you satisfied?" Alasse finished.

"For now." Legolas cocked his head. Alasse looked at him darkly, and he had to laugh, which made his sides hurt more and he winced, remembering the pain his body was in and clutched his side. "I am very cross with you, sister." Legolas glowered.

"_Why?" _Alasse stared him down.

"Because I wasn't there to see it!" Legolas belted out, then groaned again as his laughing spasms hurt his body.

"_Hush, ye pointy-eared magpie!" _Gimli hollered from under his blanket.

"So, _Ara-guilt? _Is that your new-what do the humans call it- 'nickname' for Estel?" Legolas teased mercilessly.

_"Oh, go to sleep!" _Alasse fought not to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8 He's Gone!

Alasse had finally gone to sleep in her bedroll. Aragorn sat down and braced himself against a tree, with his faithful sword at his side, keeping watch. He struggled to stay awake, but sleep finally overtook him.

* * *

"Aye. There he is..." An oily voice slurred from the shadows. "Someone robbed us of our yummy supper of elf prince. I say we make them pay!"

"We leave no trace this time." The Orc captain ordered. "This time, we fixes it so they don't know nothing about us bein' here."

"What'd we do with the fat dwarf?"

"Turn him for mutton chops. Easy."

"I do like the taste of she-elf..." One of the Orcs leered at the sleeping elf princess. "Can we take her too, Cap? Please?"

"I don't think you've earned your dessert, blockhead." The captain growled. "Not after ye let the princeling get away."

"Hey! Wasn't my fault!"

"_She-elf...she-elf..."_ Some of them jeered.

"What about that stupid ranger?"

"Good point. The worm has an unhealthy knack for foiling us." The captain said. "He will be onto us before any of them."

"Can we take the she-elf too?!"

"Not just yet." The captain smirked.

* * *

It was around 2 in the morning. The horses whinnied anxiously. At first, Aragorn merely shifted his position. They neighed frantically. Aragorn's eyes flew open, and drawing his sword, he rose to his feet, cautiously looking around. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary passed their little clearing under the trees, but the horses didn't usually spook easily. _Something or someone _was nearby that shouldn't be! Aragorn slowly approached the horses and spoke in Elvish to them. He never heard it coming. A slow whizzing sound, and something sharp pierced his neck. He gasped and stumbled, instantly feeling dazed and his head was buzzing. He dropped to the ground. He'd been shot with a drugged dart.

The Orcs moved in. Several of them grabbed Legolas, covering his mouth, and fled with him. A few of them dragged Aragorn by his arms into the midst of the clearing. They freed they frightened the already skittish horses away. One of them, using his sword, dug his blade into the ground, trolling it into a circle around the three sleeping victims. Then lighting a torch from the campfire, he jumped back, laughing, and tossed the torch on the ground among the campers. He laughed darkly and raced to join his hideous band.

* * *

The horses neighed wildly into the night. Aragorn groaned, feeling fuzzy-headed. He grimaced and slowly opened his eyes then turned on his side. Bright yellow and orange flickers were licking up the ground. Aragorn stared blankly at first, until the smell of smoke filled his lungs, and then coughed from it. His eyes widened in terror. "Alasse! Legolas! Wake up! Gimli! Gimli! Wake up!" He shouted as loudly as he could. Alasse was instantly awake. Gimli groaned at first. "Gimli! Fire!" Aragorn shouted, shaking the dwarf like mad.

"Wha-fire!" Gimli hollered, jumping to his feet. They were nearly surrounded in the little circle made just for them.

"There! Now!" Aragorn yelled, pointing to one small opening in the ring of fire that wasn't entirely closed yet. "Move! Run!" Aragorn told them.

"Legolas!" Alasse screamed, frantically searching the ground for him. His bedroll was empty and she didn't see him anywhere. "Legolas!" She screeched. Aragorn pulled her back.

"Move!" He told her. Alasse followed, but then looked back and saw something _too close _to the flames: Legolas's bow! Alasse flicked Aragorn's hand off her wrist and dashed back toward the flames. _"Alasse! Get back here!" _Aragorn shouted at her.

Alasse lept into the circle of fire and snatched her brother's bow. But as she looked up, she realized she had nowhere to go! She looked to the trees. They were out of her reach, even if she did spring straight up. She could hear Aragorn screaming her name. He threw himself into the dirt cylinder of fire and fiercely grabbed her arm, then they dropped to the ground and crawled away quickly, just as the fire ate up their bedrolls.

"Run!" Aragorn told them. They raced down into the valley as the fire burned, taking the four trees with it. They were all coughing and gagging from the smoke and ashes flying through the air. Thankfully, their canteens had been strapped to their bodies. "Get something...to...drink." Aragorn hacked, obeying his own advice. Gimli chugged his flask. Alasse wolfed down her water, but...it...it tasted weird. It didn't at all taste natural, but her mouth was so dry, and already tasted musty from ashes that she just drank down as much liquid from her canteen as she could.

"What the _h- _did you think you were doing?!" Aragorn glowered at her like she had never seen before. Aragorn was usually very calm, but right now? He sounded livid! "You almost got yourself killed!"

"I...I...I had..." Alasse's lip trembled. They were all still breathing on adrenaline.

"That was stupid! Do you realize you almost..." Aragorn growled.

"Aragorn..." Alasse tried to plead.

"Shut it." Gimli told them. "Where's the laddie?" Aragorn and Alasse looked at each other with dread.

* * *

The trio raced back to the clearing where the fire was dying down. To their relief, they didn't smell singed skin or hair, but neither did they see the elf. "Tracks. Orcs did this." Gimli spat.

"No doubt." Aragorn agreed, observing the tracks, the same kind they'd been following the passed few days to find Legolas. "Alasse, what do you see?"

Alasse was far away from the fire. She peered hard into the distance. She raced back to her friends, panic on her face._"Aragorn!" _Alasse wailed frantically. "He's gone! Legolas...he's gone! They've taken him away! Again!" Aragorn's face darkened with disdain. His friend, who was hurt, had been taken away again!

"Bloody Orcs!" Gimli snarled.

"I can't find him! Legolas isn't here, Aragorn! We have to do something!" Alasse wailed.

"We will." Aragorn told her. "The horses are gone."

"Forget the horses! Legolas is with them! We have to save him, Aragorn!" Alasse was starting to hyperventilate.

"Alasse, try to calm down for me, dear." Aragorn said. Once she was calm, she could see which way they went.

"Why are you standing there? Legolas...we have to save him! Do something!" Alasse shrieked at the ranger.

"_Alasse!" _Aragorn said firmly. "You need to calm down!" He clenched her upper arm. She was shaking uncontrollably. "Slow breaths. Come on." Seeing her so scared and looking so helpless like a terrified little girl, he felt guilty for having yelled at her.

"Here, lass. Take another drink." Gimli said encouragingly. Alasse swallowed hard, gulping the rest of her canteen.

"Good girl." Aragorn said. He was just as worried for Legolas as she was. This couldn't be happening again! "All right, can you breathe for me?" He asked.

"Aragorn, stop. Please don't talk to me like I'm a child!" Alasse whined.

"Can you see which way they went?" Aragorn asked. Alasse went back into the trees.

"West! They've gone West! They have Legolas!"

"And the horses?" Gimli added.

"They've run South."

"The horses will find their own way back to us. Come, my friends. Let's get Legolas back!" Aragorn declared. They didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

They ran and ran and soon the sunrise was peeking on the horizon. They were catching up! But, something was off. Alasse felt really weird. Her head felt heavy, her limbs seemed to drag along the ground rather than prance, and...a few minutes later, her stomach was starting to cramp up. They kept on, but then the cramping became worse and Alasse didn't realize that she'd started to fall behind.


	9. Chapter 9 From Bad to Worse!

The sun was greeting the new morning with lovely rays, but it did nothing to cheer the three runners that were pursuing the Orcs. Alasse tried to push on as best she could, but her body did not feel right. She was feeling more and more, _lousy? What is wrong with me? _She asked herself over and over. _I'm an elf! We don't become sick. T_he harder she tried to run, the more difficult it became. Aragorn and Gimli were actually _ahead _of her!

"Come on, lassie! Hurry it up!" Gimli shouted to her.

"I...I'm trying..." Alasse panted. She just wanted to collapse on the ground and rest. Her stomach was churning, and her head felt woozy. To her relief, Aragorn stopped and put his head down on a rock, to listen closely for the march of the Orcs. Alasse knelt on the ground, trying to breathe away the aches.

"Do ye hear anything?" Gimli asked Aragorn.

"Shh!" Aragorn replied as he tried to concentrate. Alasse tried to listen with her gifted Elvish hearing, but the Orcs pounding boots to her eardrums only made her feel worse. She was actually dismayed when Aragorn straightened up, ready to move on again. "We're gaining on them." He said triumphantly. "Come on!" Alasse tried to get up, but her legs didn't want to cooperate. She desperately wanted to rest, but every mile that they lost gave the Orcs a better chance of getting away, and a slimmer chance for them to find and save Legolas.

"Ara-Aragorn..." Alasse moaned. He looked down at her and frowned. Usually, she and Legolas were almost always on their feet.

"Are you all right?" Aragorn asked.

"I...do you think we'll find them...in time?" She asked, trying not to let her discomfort show.

"If we keep pressing on." He answered, but furrowed his brows. He offered his hand and pulled her to her feet. _"Are _you all right?" He asked again.

"I'm just...worried, about Legolas." She gulped. Aragorn didn't buy it.

"Alasse, you're pale, my friend. _What's_ going on?" He asked firmly.

"Let's just...go..." She grunted.

"Can you walk?" Aragorn asked. He noticed her slight grimaces, and tense body posture.

"Y-yes. Let's...go." She nodded. _No, I can't! I can barely will my limbs to serve me their agility! Why is this happening? _

"All right..." Aragorn said reluctantly. The elf princess didn't look very well, which made his stomach unsettled. Elves did not contract illness the way humans did. This was unusual, and _not _good timing! He decided he'd keep a sharp eye on her as they journeyed farther, and that if she displayed further symptoms of physical trouble, as much as he hated to, they would have to stop and get to the bottom of it. _"If _you feel worse, or need to rest, you _tell _me right away! Is that understood?" He asked sternly. She merely nodded.

"Come! We have a chance to take 'em!" Gimli encouraged them. Aragorn turned and led the charge. Alasse lazily forced herself to run. She couldn't bear much more of this. She felt really sick.

* * *

The runners had ventured through the valley and were making their way toward another mountain when Alasse yelped. "Aragorn! Please, I have to stop!" She cried, doubling over as she dropped to her knees, clutching her middle. Aragorn skidded to a halt and gaped in alarm. She looked terrible. He anxiously hurried over to her side.

"Alasse, what's wrong?" He asked, touching her shoulder. "Are you in pain, mellon?" Alasse opened her mouth to answer, but instead, she thrashed forward and vomited on the ground. Aragorn could not believe his eyes, but nevertheless, he pulled her auburn hair back away from her face as she retched on the ground. When she was finally done, she was sweating and panting, and leaned on her side. "Alasse, what happened?" Aragorn asked.

"I...I do not know." Alasse shook her head. She didn't feel quite as wretched now, but she still ached and started to shiver. Aragorn's eyes widened, and he felt her forehead.

"You're burning up with fever, my friend!" He gasped. _What the h- is going on? Why now? What is it? What brought this on? _ Alasse groaned. Aragorn looked worriedly to Gimli. "Gimli, how do you fare? Do you feel ill as well?"

"Bah! Not a chance, laddie." Gimli waved him off. "I feel as tip top shape as ever." Aragorn breathed slightly in relief, but was very concerned. Elves didn't just drop over sick! And it could not have come so suddenly at a worse time! "What do you suppose is wrong with the poor lass?" Gimli asked.

"I _don't _know." Aragorn gritted his teeth. They were losing time, but Alasse was in no condition to race over the rough terrain ahead of them. If only their horses would show up! Somehow, Aragorn would need to take charge of the situation. "Alasse?" He looked her right in the eyes. "I need you to be absolutely honest with me. Did you manage to injure yourself somewhere, and have not told me?" He asked sternly.

"N-no, Aragorn." Alasse moaned. "I didn't." Aragorn set his jaw.

"Alasse, now is _not _the time for your Elvish pride to show its stubborn face." He said coldly. "I have to know! I'm only going to ask you one more time. _Are you injured in any way?"_

"_No!" _Alasse glared at him sadly. She knew he was only trying to help, but his curt manner hurt her feelings when she felt so miserable. "I swear, I have no wounds. I'm telling the truth, Aragorn."

Aragorn sighed. "All right." He said more quietly.

"We must move on." Alasse winced, trying to sit up. "We have to save Legolas."

"You're not running anywhere." Aragorn growled, pushing on her shoulder. Alasse started shedding tears.

"But we can't stay here! We're his only chance!" She whimpered. "You can't abandon him and let them kill him, Aragorn!" Aragorn's stormy countenance softened.

"Oh, _meld mellon_, I am not about to do any such thing." He said kindly. "I said you are not _running _anywhere. I did not specify _going _anywhere!"

"True, you did not." Gimli backed him up.

"But I'm not going to leave you here either." Aragorn told her. "Put your arm around my neck." He told Alasse. She obeyed and he effortlessly scooped her up in his arms. Good thing she was an elf, nimble and lightweight. "Just hang onto me." He assured her. "Come, Gimli! Let's go!"

"I'm right behind ye, laddie!" Gimli bounced back on his heels.

* * *

Their pace had dwindled slightly with Aragorn carrying the sick elleth in his arms, but he was a robustly built ranger, which was serving him well in this case. The ceaseless, constant movement agitated Alasse's already pounding head and increased the nausea in her stomach. She moaned silently, but tried to fight through it. They couldn't afford to lose any ground they might be able to gain on the Orcs by! They'd just crossed a small stream, making way for the foot of a mountain, when Alasse spoke up. "Aragorn! Stop!" She begged.

"Do you feel yourself about to be ill again?" He asked.

"No. The Orcs...they are close by." Alasse warned him. Aragorn looked around, narrowing his eyes darkly. Gimli tightly gripped his ax.

"Let the weak-kneed rubbish heaps come out!" Gimli announced. "I'll slice to rat stew every last one of them!"

"Gimli, over there!" Aragorn tilted his head to a small inlet of rocks. He was planning to place Alasse there where she'd be safe, until he and Gimli could do away with the Orcs and they could be on their way again. But then, a deafening roar echoed through the valley. They made way for the inlet as fast as they could, but they never made it.

Before they had time to react, Orcs rushed at them from every side, blocking their way. "Out of the way, ye nasty, walking faces of tooth decay!" Gimli ordered them, charging at them with his ax.

"Put me down." Alasse whispered to Aragorn.

"No." He shook his head. She was weak right now, and he wasn't going to give the Orcs any chance to attack her.

"I can fight. Put me down." She told him. Aragorn glowered. He didn't want to do this. He had to protect her! But how could he without his sword?

"All right." He begrudgingly agreed, setting her on the ground. "Stay behind me!" He told her, drawing his sword.

Alasse slowly drew her bow, her back up against Aragorn's, and started firing. Aragorn and Gimli swung at the Orcs that rushed them. Alasse managed to fell four Orcs, but the sudden activity made her head swim, and now her stomach was rolling again. _No! Not now, not now! _She thought. Orcs descended on them, separating the elf from the ranger.

* * *

Aragorn was surrounded but efficiently cutting down each enemy he could reach. Gimli was hollering excitedly, severing limbs from the enemies and hitting them whichever way he could. Alasse could've used her rod, but she chose her bow and arrows instead, believing they would make a faster kill and even from a distance. But she felt so woozy, and the voices around her felt muffled to her ears. Her stomach was burning big time, and she knew she was about to throw up again any minute. Also, her usually accurate shots were becoming lousy now, and she couldn't seem to properly fire her arrows, enough to bring down an Orc. Pierce them maybe, but not kill them!

A large Orc charged at her, and her fingers shakily fumbled with her bow. Her strength completely gave out, then her stomach lurched, and she fell to the ground, retching. From a distance, Aragorn had watched her fall, horror pasted on his face. "Gimli!" He yelled to his friend. The dwarf was much closer to the elf than he was. Alasse was lying helplessly on the ground, vomiting. The large Orc leered down at her, licking his rotten lips.

"Gahh!" Gimli yelled like a banshee, and thrust his ax into the beast's pelvis before it could cut Alasse to pieces. Alasse was too disoriented to notice. The world around her swam like turbulent waves and her frame shook with chills. She finally just lay her head on the ground, not even bothering to attempt to rise back to her feet. Gimli stood by her, whacking Orcs to kingdom come. Then something horrible happened!

Unable to see from behind him, an Orc raced at the dwarf and swinging back his club, he conked Gimli on the back of the head. Gimli flinched, his eyes glazed over, then he tumbled to the ground, his stout form rolling over piles of dead Orcs. "Gimli! Alasse!" Aragorn yelled to them, then he looked in their direction to see how they were faring, hoping that maybe Gimli had managed to get Alasse to safety. What he saw made his heart drop into his stomach.

"No!" He yelled. Both elf and dwarf were lying on the ground, with a barrage of hungry, hideous Orcs standing above them, eager to kill their pray. Aragorn had to protect his friends. But how? Orcs were coming at him from every side, faster than he could prepare for! He needed help, desperately! He had to save Alasse and Gimli, but he seemed to find _no _way of doing so! His friends were doomed! He couldn't save them! Not on his own.


	10. Chapter 10 An Answer to Prayer!

Aragorn snapped back to reality and felled another Orc that managed to lightly slice his side. Aragorn hissed with pain, but he had no time to dwell on that. Ignoring those nearly upon him, he whirled around and raced to help his friends. The Orcs chased after him, right at his heels. Aragorn ran with all his strength, praying desperately to the Valar to grant him _some _form of help! The ranger let out a bloodcurdling scream as he pounced on an Orc about to lop Gimli's head off. He impaled the beast through the chest and turned his head. An Orc was standing over Alasse. She was writhing on the ground with chills and monster was about to stab her clean through the gut. Aragorn acted fast and cut the Orc's legs off from behind.

Aragorn didn't have a moment to catch his breath because the second he whaled the tar out of one Orc, another would be right at him. Aragorn was growing weary, especially with the sharp pain in his side. He couldn't keep this up forever. He needed a helping hand! No, he needed an army! Then a small yelp reached his ears. "Come here. I'll make it stop!" An oily voice said smugly. Aragorn watched as a filthy Orc roughly jerked Alasse by the arm to her feet, and holding her back by her hair, held her own dagger to her throat. If she wasn't so sick, she'd be thrashing like crazy or would've headbutted him, but she didn't have the strength.

Aragorn's face burned with fury. _"Let her go!" _Aragorn barked viciously, readying his sword. "That is _NOT _a request!"

The Orc sneered. "You think you can save your friends, do you, ranger?" He laughed, tauntingly petting Alasse's long auburn hair with his horrid claws. The sight made Aragorn sick with rage. "You've already lost the Goldie haired one. First, we'll kill them, and then you're next."

"You will _not _kill them." Aragorn snarled, stepping closer.

"Who are you, think you can threaten us? Take your pick, ranger. The fat dwarf scum, or the pretty little she-elf. Doesn't matter to us." The Orc said nonchalantly. Alasse was shaking, and looked so drained. Aragorn absolutely hated seeing her so helpless and afraid."If you're so brave, give us your sword. Hand over your sword, and we'll let your stupid friends go." The other Orcs laughed.

"A-Aragorn! N-no!" Alasse cried. "D-don't! Not for me! You can't let them get their hands on it!"

Aragorn stepped closer, his veins burning. "I'm telling you for the last time: _let her go! Don't _make me mad!"

"Stupid human. One step closer, and you can say goodbye to the yummy she-elf!" The Orc hissed. Aragorn halted, but he did not lower his sword."We'll make a fine end to all three of you. I don't see no help for miles. Did you really think you could defeat a legion like us, all by your lonesome? You can't fight us all." The Orc jeered and his comrades belted out laughing. Alasse trembled. Aragorn tightened his already white-knuckled grip on his sword and took a step closer.

"I can _try."_ He said confidently, his silver-gray eyes dark and stormy.

"_Aragorn..." _Alasse started to speak, then her stomach turned violently and her body flinched forward as she fell to the ground vomiting. Aragorn instantly lunged at the Orc and sliced off his head. Standing protectively over Alasse, he swung and parried at the enemies that attacked. His strength was slipping. Oh, how he needed aid!

Then one of the assailants grabbed Aragorn from behind and flipped him over, where he landed on his back. A little dazed, he frantically glanced around and snatched his sword. But before he could use it, an Orc stepped down hard on his wrist. Aragorn groaned painfully. "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" The Orc growled down at him.

Then a blinding white light blanketed everything and a force-field of dazzling, powerful matter slammed into the Orcs, throwing them off their feet. They looked around in fear and fled as a figure as shining as the sunlight pounded his weapon down into the ground and another great wave like an earthquake, drew back or sent back the Orcs. They disappeared into the horizon, out of sight. Aragorn craned his neck to look up and identify their rescuer. He grunted as he hurled himself to his feet, and placed one hand on his injured side. He was dumbfounded, but tremendously relieved.

"_Gandalf..." _Aragorn breathed. He was so glad to see a friend, and his shoulders suddenly so stripped of the burden of survival that he could've cried. He was bruised and weary. He fell to his knees at the wizard's feet. "Thank Eru you're here!" Gandalf smiled and touched his shoulder.

"Something told me you'd be needing my services soon." Gandalf told him, and helped his rise back up.

"Gandalf, they've taken Legolas!" Aragorn explained dismally. "We were tracking them, then everything went wrong. I really need your help, my friend! Alasse is sick, and it appears that Gimli is hurt. Legolas needs help too, but I cannot look after our two friends like this, _on my own." _

"Of course." Gandalf nodded. "But first, we must get them to a safer place. I know somewhere that we can take refuge for the time being."

"Good. But I'm afraid transportation is going to be a bit of a drudge." Aragorn sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that." Gandalf chuckled. Aragorn cocked his head. Then he heard the familiar, friendly whinnies. His heart lept as their runaway horses came into view. Aragorn smiled and greeted them in Elvish.

"Can you manage Gimli?" Aragorn asked. Gandalf nodded, and Aragorn rushed to Alasse's side. "Alasse? Alasse, can you hear me,_ mellon-nin?" _He spoke quietly, patting her face.

"Y-yes." Alasse replied weakly. "So c-cold, Estel!"

"There, there. Come here." Aragorn shushed her, pulling her arm around his neck, and he scooped her up off the ground and carried her to Brego.

Gandalf ever gently lifted and carried Gimli, being as careful as possible. "Our good dwarf friend has a possible concussion." Gandalf told Aragorn. "But nothing broken."

"Thank Eru!" Aragorn exclaimed. He placed Alasse on his horse, then climbed up behind her.

* * *

Gandalf led them to a small bear cave, where apparently he set up shop when he was mingling around Middle Earth. It was full of herbs, potions, and basically anything a wizard would use. A large bed lay in the corner, and two smaller beds sat across the room. "You expecting company, Gandalf?" Aragorn quipped as he carried Alasse.

"You never know." Gandalf shrugged defensively. "It is much better, my dear boy, to be prepared for anything. Even if the opportunity for such preparations does not present itself." Aragorn couldn't help chuckling. "The bears no longer use this cave, and I have a few tricks that come in handy when camouflaging the entrance from enemies. Oh, you can lay the poor girl in my bed." Gandalf instructed him while he set Gimli on one of the smaller accommodations.

"Alasse?" Aragorn sat on the bed beside her, and rubbed her hands. She looked up tiredly at Aragorn.

"Estel, where are we?" She asked quietly.

"Uhm...we're with allies." Aragorn said. "How do you feel, mellon?"

"I ache, especially in my legs." Alasse moaned.

"That's the fever. Anything else?" Aragorn asked her professionally.

"My head is pounding. I feel so cold. And I can't see straight." Alasse blinked. "Your face is bleary, and...I feel so sick!" Aragorn felt her head with the back of his palm.

"Her fever is rising." He told Gandalf. Gandalf came to the sick bed, and felt her face himself.

"She'll need water, and plenty of it." He said, turning on his heel.

"Gandalf? Gandalf's here?" Alasse blinked in confusion.

"Aye." Aragorn nodded, smiling. "He's provided us shelter."

"Estel..." Alasse looked up at him anxiously, "Legolas, he needs us! Every moment we lose, the greater chance he has of dying!" Aragorn stroked her sweaty face.

"I have not forgotten, Alasse." He said reassuringly. "We won't give up on him! But first, we need to find out what's happened to you, and get you and Gimli well."

"Gimli?" Alasse's eyes widened. "What happened to him?"

"He was knocked cold."

"Oh no. Will he be all right?"

"I'm sure he will." Aragorn said confidently, though he still hadn't had a chance to check the dwarf over thoroughly. "You know dwarves. It takes a lot more than a conk of one of their hard heads to keep them down for long!" Alasse slightly giggled. "But right now, I need to focus on you." He gripped her hand. "Alasse, I'm going to ask you _again. _And I want the absolute truth! You need to tell me _everything. _Have you an injury that you are afraid to show me?"

"No, Estel." Alasse groaned. "I have none." She looked earnestly into his eyes.

"All right. Can you tell me just when you started feeling ill?" He prodded.

"I do not know exactly. The only thing I can say for sure, is that it definitely happened after the fire." Alasse sighed, rubbing her head. "What do you think it is?" She asked nervously.

"I'm not sure yet. But your symptoms all point most likely to some form of poison."

"Poison?" Alasse gasped.

"Shh. Stay calm, Alasse. Whatever it is, we will get to the bottom of it, I promise you!" Aragorn said kindly. Gandalf came to the bed, and Aragorn placed a cold, wet rag on the elleth's face. She shivered at the touch, until her body succumbed to the coolness.

"That actually feels very good." She said with a small smile.

"You keep that on." Aragorn said.

"Most definitely poison." Gandalf said firmly.

"But...how?" Alasse gulped. Then she gasped.

"What is it, Alasse?" Aragorn watched, wide-eyed.

"Aragorn, I...I just remembered! When we escaped the fire, our throats were very parched. Do you recall?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I...I noticed that the water from my canteen tasted rather foul. I...I thought it was because of the ashes in the air and the smoke, and I was so thirsty..."

"That has to be it!" Aragorn exclaimed. "Alasse, let me have your water skin!" He pulled the straps off her shoulders and over her head. He frantically yanked the cork off, and poured the drink out upside down. A horrid, greenish brown liquid shimmered in the lantern and candlelight. _D-! _Aragorn swore to himself. "They must have defiled it while we slept, before they set the fire! They knew it would slow us down considerably, d- it."

Gandalf snatched the canteen from the ranger. "Orc poison." The wizard scowled, and tossed the water skin outside as far as he could throw it. "We best work right now, if we are to cure this before dark!" Gandalf declared, and immediately set to work brewing an antidote. Aragorn sighed with relief. At least now they knew what it was, and what to do! He just prayed that they were not too late in treating it.

He smiled down at the elleth. "You're going to be fine, Alasse." He gave her a reassuring smile, and stroked her sweaty hair. "We'll get you cured, and back on your feet before you know it."

"Are you sure?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, mellon. Positive." Aragorn nodded.

"What? Are you questioning my magic skills as a wizard, young elfling? Or are you insinuating _something else, _that I am too old, and feeble, and senile to make a proper cure?" Gandalf growled playfully. Alasse and Aragorn giggled. "Do you really think I just wallow around in here idly and just stare at all these roots and jars because they're pretty?"

"Aragorn! You're bleeding!" Alasse cried. Gandalf whirled his head around. Aragorn pursed his lips in embarrassment, and hid his hand over his side. "Aragorn, you must tend it so it doesn't get infected!"

"Don't trouble yourself over me." Aragorn muttered. "I can hardly even feel it."

"_Aragorn, _you take care of yourself right now or else you are going to have one heck of a time getting that foul-tasting medicine down my throat!" Alasse glared stubbornly.

"At your command, my lady." Aragorn snickered and rose from the bed.

"Let me see that." Gandalf said.

"Nah." Aragorn shook his head. "It's only a flesh wound. I'll take care of it, Gandalf. Could you look after Alasse while I take a look at Gimli?"

"Aye." Gandalf nodded. Aragorn hid himself in the corner behind Gandalf's strung up dressing screen-made for guests-, and rolled his shirt up. The right side of his abdomen had a small, bloody graze mark. Aragorn cleaned it, stitched it, then bandaged himself up. When he came back, Gandalf was sitting on the bed, holding a bowl of steaming liquid to Alasse's lips. She grimaced as she sipped it, but she didn't resist.

"It tastes awful." She complained.

"Well, it wouldn't be medicine otherwise." Gandalf said lightly. "Now, you must drink all of it." Alasse winced but obeyed. Groaning was heard from the other bed and Aragorn came to Gimli's side.

"Gimli? Can you hear me, my friend?" He spoke. Gimli moaned like a hungry bear.

"What in King Thraine's name..." He bellowed.

"Easy there, master dwarf." Aragorn grinned, patting his friend's hand. "How do you feel?"

"About as cheerful as a badger is when his privacy has been vacated!" Gimli growled. "Where's that pointy-eared, blonde upstart? I'll not have him escort the ring bearer just to show me up!" Aragorn slightly frowned.

"Do you feel nauseous, _mellon-nin?" _Aragorn asked.

"_Aye! _I feel nauseous and dizzy! And that stuck up princeling's high and mighty attitude isn't helping in the least!" Gimli retorted.

"He appears to have a concussion." Aragorn sighed. Alasse's eyes grew misty. Hearing him speak of Legolas increased her loneliness and worry for him.

"Now, now, my dear. You mustn't cry. It will only make you feel worse." Gandalf told her, patting her hands.

"I worry for Legolas." She sniffled.

"Of course you do, child." Gandalf agreed.

Aragorn watched her and his shoulders sagged. He was deeply worried for Legolas too. They'd lost precious time with these emergency medical delays. He prayed that once they started again, that nothing else would stop them from reaching their goal. Aragorn cursed himself for being unable to make a decision. Once Alasse was asleep, he could easily sneak out, leaving his friends in Gandalf's capable hands, and set out to rescue Legolas. But...once they discovered he'd gone, they would no doubt follow! He'd promised Alasse no solo rescue missions, but Legolas may be getting killed at this very minute! Aragorn desired nothing more than to leave now and save his best friend. But could he really do that, right now?

"Gandalf, Legolas...I'm afraid." Alasse whimpered to the wise old wizard. He brushed her tears with his thumb.

"Courage, my dear girl. Your brother is alive." He smiled warmly. "I cannot guarantee for how much longer, but I can assure you, Legolas is alive! And we're going to find him, make no mistake!"

"I pray you're right!"


	11. Chapter 11 All Alone

Legolas could not scream for help, or escape. When the Orcs had abducted him this time, they'd forced a nauseating gag in his mouth, then tied a filthy scarf across his mouth so that he could barely make a sound. And his legs and hands were bound, like an animal being brought to the slaughter. And he was blindfolded again.

Legolas was a fierce, fearless warrior, but at the moment, he was truly terrified, not knowing if he would live. He concentrated hard with his Elvish senses, hoping to pick up sounds from nearby so he could figure out where he possibly was. He could feel the sunshine warmly bearing on his tunic, so he knew it must be daylight. Where were the Orcs taking him this time? He knew that they wouldn't be so lenient in guarding him as before. He prayed that Aragorn, Alasse, and Gimli were safe!

* * *

Legolas was growing impatient. Did these beasts never stop for a rest? They'd been jostling him around all day as they fled to whatever lair they were seeking out. As far as he knew, they'd been at it for hours. He was tired of getting bumped around, plus the creatures smelled putrid, and the constantly rough treatment was hurting his wounds.

"Oui! Get up, scum!" The captain ordered as Legolas felt them slow down tremendously and the pounding of their heavy boots lessened.

"Gotta...rest..." The Orcs panted.

"I said, get up! On your feet, ye lazy fleabags!" The captain bellowed.

"Feet aching. Need a respite." An Orc whined.

"You want a respite?" The captain sneered. "So, your feet ache, eh?" Then without warning, with his cleaver, he severed the Orc's shins from his body. The Orc screamed in horrible pain. "Any other complaints?" The captain dared the others.

"It's a long way, Cap." One of them said.

"We don't stop until we reach it. Anyone want to say different?" The Captain held out his cleaver, just waiting for someone to contradict him.

"The elf is getting heavy, Captain. Why don't we make him walk? We could have a lot of fun."

"_Why don't we make him walk?" _The captain scoffed. "We'll have plenty of fun with the Goldie-haired pile of drumsticks once we reach the cave. You move on."

"But...my arms is burning." The Orc pleaded. The Captain whacked the Orc in the gut with his cleaver, making black blood pour out. The Orc gasped and fell, dropping Legolas in the process. Legolas landed hard on a rock with a thud on his side, and felt something crack. He knew one of his ribs were definitely broken! And his shoulder was probably bruised big time!

The Captain kicked the Orc's writhing body aside and pointed at another Orc."You! Carry the elf!" He ordered. The Orc didn't argue. He roughly grabbed Legolas with his claws and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Legolas groaned in pain. His chest was laying over the Orc's shoulder, and the bouncing made his chest feel like it was being trampled, only from the reverse side! His lungs burned and his nimble body screamed in protest.

* * *

Legolas wished he could just pass out! His body was wracked with excruciating discomfort, and he had no clue how much longer he was going to have to be transported like this. Oh, he hoped they would stop soon! He'd lost track of the time, and wasn't sure if it was nightfall yet.

* * *

After what felt like an entire century, the Orcs finally slowed their pace! Legolas was incredibly relieved. Who knew what they had in store for him once they arrived, but at least he hoped they put him on the ground and leave him be, for a while!

"Inside!" The Captain barked. The boot beats changed from soft grass to an echoing, almost metallic floor. Legolas smelled water, what seemed to be underneath them somewhere, and with his elf ears, he could hear water trickling , and _bats _chirping.

_Bats? _Legolas thought. _They've taken refuge in a cave! And from the sound of it, it is a fairly large one. How far in are they going to take me? _He asked himself anxiously. He focused all of his concentration on his sense of smell and hearing. The air was turning cooler, so he figured that must have meant that they were going deeper into the cave, away from the mouth. Although the cooler air would've been refreshing for his burning lungs, the abode reeked of Orc fodder, and Legolas's stomach twisted when his nostrils picked up on the scent of decaying flesh! _So...I'm not the first one they've brought to this infernal place, _He mused fearfully.

Legolas finally felt himself lowered to the ground, though not too gently! He was dropped on his side again and he grimaced painfully. "Can we play with him now?" The Orc who'd been his temporary vehicle asked excitedly.

"No." The Captain shook his head. "Not yet. We deduce our strategy first, in case that stupid ranger just happens to be following us again. However, if you wish to give him a _light, short _lesson in appreciation of our hospitality, you may do so. But not too ugly yet."The Orc squealed with glee. He gathered three other ugly creatures to join him.

Legolas was on his back, trying to breathe normally, but his injured ribs throbbed every time he took a deep breath. He dreaded to think of how his lacerations from the flogging looked right now! He heard approaching boots and cursed the bloody ropes tightly wound around his ankles and wrists. If he could just slip out of them...His blindfold was yanked off. Legolas opened his eyes, trying to focus on where he was, but he couldn't see anything! It was pitch black! He could barely even make out the four figures standing over him, but he could definitely smell them and hear their heavy breathing. They reached down and he looked away. They released him of the gags and he gasped desperately for air.

"Poor little elfie..." An Orc scoffed. "All by his lonesome, far from home, and with no friends to offer comfort."

"We could make real _fun_ company." Another jeered. They laughed wickedly.

"St-stay away from me!" Legolas croaked. Next thing he felt was a hard slap to the face. His cheek was bleeding from the gauntlet his assailant was wearing.

"I don't think this pretty boy understands how lucky he is that we ain't roasting his flesh just now." The Orc pulled out a wide blade and held it against Legolas's face so he could feel the filthy metal. "Ye feel that? If you don't learn a lesson from this, next thing you'll be feeling is this toothpick in your belly, and then across your shins, severing bone from flesh. You know what I mean, _elfling?" _

Legolas wanted to throw up. The Orc's hot, horrendous breath beating down on his face made him queasy. Legolas stubbornly pursed his lips and said nothing. "Not gonna talk, huh?" Another Orc laughed. Next thing Legolas knew was his gut felt as if it had been crushed by a boulder, when the Orc gave him a swift kick to his side. Legolas gasped and flinched, feeling the blood drain from his face. If only he could get out of this hellhole! It was a living nightmare!

"Not enough, huh?" The Orc glared, and kicked him again, and again, and again!

By now Legolas was so deprived of the ability to take normal breaths that he panted raggedly. His torso felt so wrecked. He prayed for unconsciousness to overcome him so he wouldn't have to feel it. He hurt so bad. But worse was to come!

An Orc yanked his hurt shoulder from his side and Legolas cried out in agony. Next, he felt his other arm jerked away. The Orcs were pinning him to the ground. Legolas fought to get up, to will himself to fight back, but he was in such horrific pain that his normal warrior strength failed him. He tried to raise his legs to at least try to kick one of them away, but the Orc sat down on his legs. Legolas growled and thrashed, which added to his misery. Shifting his head, he bit down hard on one of the Orcs' wrists though he instantly regretted it as the creature tasted nastily indescribable.

"He bit me!" The Orc groaned.

"Quit your whining." The lead bully snapped. "So, you wanna play the hard way, huh, elfling? So, that's the way it is, huh? Well, we can play that way too. Open his mouth." Legolas bit down hard into his cheek. The Orc tried to pry his mouth open and Legolas sharply snapped at his fingers. Another Orc delivered a powerful, stunning blow directly into Legolas's stomach. Legolas became completely disoriented, and the moment he gasped aloud, the Orcs dumped some foul, thick goo down his throat. Legolas spat, and gagged. The Orcs forced more into his mouth before he could swallow, and they laughed as he began to choke.

Legolas couldn't struggle anymore. He just wanted it all to be over!


	12. Chapter 12 Hang on, Legolas!

**After the last chapter being so cold and dark, I tried to make this one more light-hearted.**

* * *

"How do you feel, Master Gimli?" Gandalf asked as he bent over the dwarf, sitting up in the bed.

"I'll have you know there 'll be no pointy-ears outscoring me!" Gimli huffed. "Thank goodness Aragorn returned today, or we'd be done for!" Gandalf sighed heavily. Aragorn gave the wizard a very pointed, skeptical look. While Alasse rested and they waited for Gandalf's antidote to flush the poison out of her system, Gandalf had been working on a potion to quickly heal Gimli's concussion and restore his memory to current events. To their chagrin, it appeared to be granting the reverse effect! Apparently, Gimli believed they were back at the battle of Helm's Deep!

Gandalf mumbled incoherently, cursing himself. He was most embarrassed. He could feel Aragorn's infamous, penetrating stare bearing down on him. "Ah, we'll have to try something else." He finally groaned.

"We don't have time for mishaps." Aragorn reminded him. Gandalf glared.

"I could whip up something to keep your lips sealed, until we achieve the desired results." Gandalf narrowed his eyes. Aragorn grinned evilly.

"With your present luck, I wouldn't count on it if I were you." He teased.

"Ara-Aragorn!" Alasse cried frantically from her bed. The ranger hurried to her side.

"What's the matter, Alasse?" He asked.

"I..I need...I'm gonna be ill again!" Alasse blurted in a panic. Aragorn grabbed a bowl and towel. He just placed the bowl under her chin when Alasse began vomiting. Aragorn pulled back her beautiful auburn hair-taking into account how wavy and silky it was to the touch-, and patted her back sympathetically. "Ohh!" Alasse wailed.

"Easy, mellon." Aragorn encouraged her. "I know it's gruesome, but it will cure you." When her stomach finally emptied, Aragorn settled her back down in the pillows and cleaned her up.

"_Hannon le."_ She exhaled heavily. "Gandalf, how many more times will I have to go through that?" She moaned.

"You shan't have to endure it much longer." Gandalf assured her. "Just rest a bit more. I do believe you are nearly cured."

"I hope so!" Alasse exclaimed. She'd been throwing up off and on for a couple hours. Aragorn felt her face with his hand.

"Well, your fever is gone." He said triumphantly. "At least _one _of our patients is headed in the right direction!" He squinted at Gandalf. Gandalf turned on his heel and ignored him.

"What was that about?" Alasse asked curiously.

"Gimli is taking several rabbit trails down memory lane." Aragorn snickered.

"Oh, no!" Alasse laughed, shaking her head. "We could be here for days then." Gandalf harrumphed when he heard that. "Estel, do you believe Legolas has a chance?" Alasse asked seriously. Aragorn pondered before answering.

"What does your heart tell you?" He asked.

"My head tells me that we're too late, but my heart tells me is alive." She murmured. Under the covers, she placed her hand on her chest. When elves were tight-knit kindred spirits, be they kin or friend, if one of them was in severe distress or on death's door, the other would feel it from an attack of sharp pain to their body. "But I only hope we won't be too late."

"Keep believing, _mellon-nin. _There is still hope." Aragorn smiled, rubbing her hand. "Now, you try to get some more rest. The sooner we can leave this place, the better!"

* * *

This time, Gandalf did not offer Gimli the potion until he'd triple checked every ingredient, every instruction, and every sign that the brew was ready. Aragorn could see that the old wizard was nervous. Gandalf was fully aware of the time crunch they were on, and he prayed desperately that he wouldn't blunder this time.

Aragorn sharpened their blades and was now double-checking the healing pack, making sure they would have everything possible at hand. He had no doubt that they'd find Legolas in worse shape than before and Aragorn wasn't looking forward to that. "Here, you'll need this." A soft voice spoke beside him. Aragorn looked up in surprise. Alasse was steadily standing there, smiling and holding out a jar of exotic herbal paste to him. She was dressed back into her gear and her cape. Aragorn stared at her. There was something about her being fully ready for battle, and that determined, sparkly look in her face when she was anxious to accomplish a quest. He nodded as he took the jar.

"Are you rested enough?" He asked, standing up.

"Ai. I feel quite well, and Gandalf has declared me cured." Alasse replied. She briefly hung her head. "I still fear for Legolas." She said sadly.

"And rightfully so." Aragorn said.

"But I won't give up until it is absolutely hopeless."

"That's our girl." Aragorn smiled fondly, gripping her shoulder. He was sure that his foster sister Arwen would do the same for him if she was the one here and he was in Legolas's boots.

"I'm so thankful you're with us, Estel. I don't know how we'd fare without you." Alasse said.

"You're not without me." He said confidently.

"Valar be praised! I think I finally got it!" Gandalf exclaimed. Aragorn handed Alasse her weapons and they hurried to the entrance of the cave. Gimli was standing there, ready for action.

"Give me that!" Gimli snorted at Aragorn, and snatched back his newly sharpened ax. "In case you young ones have forgotten, we have an elf to catch! With no small thanks to your tardiness. Let's be off!"

"Gandalf, you did it!" Alasse cheered.

"You'll not tell Legolas about the little 'mishaps'." Gandalf whispered to Aragorn.

"No promises." Aragorn smiled. "Come, my friends. Let's go save Legolas!"


	13. Chapter 13 Numbers Don't Win a War

"_**Oreius: Numbers don't win a war."**_

"_**Peter Pevensie: No. But I bet they help." **_

* * *

Gandalf had a strong hunch that he knew where the Orcs were keeping Legolas, and so the three travelers followed him as they rode hard and fast, hoping to reach the cave before nightfall. They happened upon one wounded Orc-the one the captain had maimed for complaining about carrying Legolas for so long-. The Orc was coughing up black blood and it was pouring from his gut. It was obvious that he was close to death, but they didn't have time for pity. They needed answers! Gimli was the first one to reach the foe and he yanked the Orc's head back by a fistful of hair. "Where is he, Orc scum?!" Gimli growled. "Where is the elf?!" The Orc only grinned sickly and chortled at him.

Alasse, Aragorn, and Gandalf surrounded the Orc, all with their weapons drawn. "Tell us what you know, and we'll let you pass in peace." Gandalf said quietly. The beast spat out in mockery, splattering Gandalf's white robe with disgusting black saliva. Gimli clopped the Orc on the head.

"Have it your way then." Gimli huffed.

"Gimli, toss me your flint!" Alasse said firmly. Confused, Gimli did so.

"Answer the question. _Where is the elf?" _Aragorn hissed as he came closer. The Orc laughed.

"You'll never reach him in time." He said smoothly. "He's going to make an incredible feast, that I ain't gonna be able to join in. Did ye see those spindly legs?" He licked his lips. Gimli slapped him across the face.

"_Where _are they headed?" Gandalf asked. The Orc sneered at Gandalf.

"This is going nowhere." Aragorn looked at Gandalf. Then Alasse marched in front of the Orc, raising her brother's bow.

The arrowhead was flickering in a small flame. Gimli's eyes widened. Alasse glowered darkly at the Orc. To see her now, one would never believe she was a gracious, compassionate Elvin princess! No. Her bluish-green eyes were on fire, blazing as hot as the arrow she was pointing at the Orc's face. She looked anything but merciful at the moment. She had her father's blood, and right now it was burning in her veins. At the moment, she was the clear definition of a cold warrior. "Answer the question, or would you like to be roasted Orc?!" She demanded.

"Start talking." Aragorn glared.

"That way...that way." The Orc pointed to the very direction they'd been heading in.

"Let him go, Gimli." Aragorn said calmly. Gimli gaped at Aragorn in what could almost be called a _pout! _He did not obey right away. He let out a growl and shoved the Orc's head forward then stomped away. "Come, Alasse." Aragorn said. It took every ounce of her willpower to lower the bow and not barbecue the Orc. However, she did march over to it.

She clenched his collar. "If _anything _has happened to my brother, you should thank the Valar that you'll already be dead by the time I find you again!" She seethed darkly.

"Feisty one...I do like feisty she-elf..." the Orc slurred. Alasse bristled and was about to draw her dagger when she felt a strong hand grip her arm.

"Alasse. Enough." Aragorn told her. "Come on. Let him go as he is." Alasse just stood there, glaring. _"Alasse."_ Aragorn repeated himself. "Come on! We want to reach Legolas before dark." Alasse huffed but turned on her heel to rejoin her companions, but not without glaring daggers at the now dead Orc. Aragorn walked closely beside her. "We're going to find him, Alasse. I promise you! We'll get him back, _alive. _We won't head for home until Legolas is with us." Alasse nodded silently. She was really, really worried about Legolas. Aragorn helped her mount her brother's horse even though she didn't need it. Aragorn clasped his calloused hand over her smaller, smooth one. "You're not alone, _mellon-nin." _He told her. She hung her head, nodding.

Aragorn mounted Brego, with Gimli at his back, and once again, they were off!

* * *

"Stupid Orc scum!" The captain sizzled, slapping Legolas's tormentors around. "I told you to make the lesson _light! _Or does that word not penetrate into your muddle-head brains?"

"It was just a bit of fun." One of the Orcs whined.

"But I told you not to rough him up too much. Elves are pretty to look at. We could've had some real fun and maybe even forced him to 'dance' for us. But no. You egg-heads had to go and get rowdy. You're lucky I'm sparing your carcasses. But for disobeying orders, you'll get no supper when we serve him up!" The captain ordered. The Orcs complained and fussed like spoiled children. "Eh, shut up!" The captain shook his head. "Idiots! How did I ever become 'blessed' with the task of being in charge of these weaklings?"

The captain made his way to the other Orcs. "Get ready to fix supper." He smiled. The Orcs cheered.

* * *

Back in his lonely, dark crawlspace, Legolas could hear their jeering, but he was barely conscious. Even if they killed him now, he couldn't defend himself. The draught they'd forced down his throat had been what the Orcs called 'medicine', to keep him awake longer so he could scream and cry while they continued beating him. His normally graceful body felt like a wagon wreck. And now, it sounded like he was about to be thrust into a horrific demise!

Legolas was almost too battered to care much, but if he was going to die, he didn't want it to be like this! Not in a dark, ominous cave, and in agony! _"I didn't come all this way from Gondor just to be served up as a scumbag's dinner!" _He told only thing he could do was force himself to crawl on his side, inch by inch, as far away from the Orcs as he could get. He could smell water somewhere nearby! His Elvish hearing toned him in to the trickling of water too. His senses were the only guides he had, and _very _slowly and _very painfully, _he inched his way toward a tiny hole. His ribs throbbed with every move he made and his entire body ached. Finally, he felt his head touch the hole and he wormed his way into it. It was small enough for a slim elf like himself to squirm his way through, but not nearly large enough for the huge, muscular Orcs! If he could crawl far enough, out of their reach and sight, then just maybe they wouldn't find him! Legolas breathed heavily, his torso screeching at him to take it easy. He prayed desperately for strength. It felt like an hour, though it had only been ten minutes, but he finally felt the cold cave walls close in around him and he tried with all his remaining strength to hurry as fast as he could from the small hole's entrance. When he felt he was a safe distance away, he collapsed, the cool, damp cave floor comforting his flushed face. He opened his eyes. It was dark and crammed. Legolas didn't like these accommodations at all, but at least he was safe...for the time being!

* * *

The sun was setting, but they still had at least an hour and a half before darkness fell. Gandalf pointed his staff toward the northeast. "That way!" He hollered as they rode faster at his leading. "There is a cave the Orcs have used many times to torture their victims in before taking them to their final destinations. They have Legolas in there!"

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked.

"I'm sure." Gandalf said firmly. When they were twenty leagues away from the cave, Gandalf instructed that they leave the horses in a shady grove under a rocky ledge. "We'll have to go the rest of the way on foot." Gandalf said as they dismounted. "If we shall have need of our sturdy friends, they will come to our aid when the moment is right."

"Lead on then!" Gimli bounced back on his heels like an excited child.

"Hurry!" Alasse exclaimed. The trio followed Gandalf as he led them along the edge of a small mountain. They'd been trotting for about twenty minutes when Alasse jumped in front of Gandalf and held her arm out to halt them. "Wait!" She told them.

"Eh?" Gimli sputtered.

"What do you see, Alasse?" Aragorn asked, gripping his sword hilt. Alasse peered long and hard into the dusk light.

"I can see it! I can see the cave!" She breathed. "But there are guards crawling all over, like ants around a cake crumb."

"How many?" Aragorn stepped closer.

"Fifteen." Alasse muttered. Gimli whistled in astonishment.

"That is most unusual." Gandalf frowned.

"They definitely are insuring that Legolas _doesn't _escape again. They aren't taking chances on underestimating him this time!" Aragorn pointed out.

"_If _he's even still alive." Gimli sighed.

"Shh!" Alasse nudged him on the head with her elbow. "I can hear them." She listened long and hard to the captain and his subjects arguing. Then her face fell.

"_Alasse, _what is it?" Gandalf asked tentatively as he watched her shoulders sag.

"They're arguing over misused tactics." Alasse said in a lowly voice. "Leg...they..."

"Is he alive?" Aragorn asked impatiently.

"I...I do not know." Alasse whimpered. She winced hard. "They decided to...toy with him...because they were bored." She bit her lip hard. Aragorn stiffened and subtly reached across and squeezed her wrist.

"Let me at 'em!" Gimli bellowed. "I'll make them kiss dwarf steel by the back of their tongues!"

"Careful, Gimli. Any rash actions could be the end of Legolas before we even have a chance to extract him." Gandalf warned the riled dwarf.

"_Noo!" _Alasse cried. "I heard them!" She looked back to Gandalf. "We must move now! They're getting ready to kill him!" Gandalf gripped her shoulder.

"Let's take out some guards." Aragorn said darkly, drawing his sword. With an approving nod from Gandalf, Alasse sprinted up into the trees and raced her way flawlessly through them, heading to the cave. "We move in, but do not reveal ourselves yet." Aragorn said. "As soon as Alasse has gotten their attention, we take them out."

"Then what are we standing here for? Come on!" Gimli huffed impatiently.

* * *

Alasse climbed as high as she could until she was several feet directly above the Orcs. She glowered at them and watched as she could see her friends carefully creeping up. Once they were in position behind rocks and trees, she pulled an arrow from her quiver and readied it. Her own bow would've done the job, but one almost never saw Legolas without his bow. Right now she had it, and as long as it was not at her brother's side, she would cling to it and use it fully the purpose it was created. In a way, it comforted her. It made her feel as if Legolas was beside her, fighting together. She waited for the right moment to strike. "Don't worry, Legolas. We're here now!" She whispered to herself.

She set her jaw tightly the more she listened to the Orcs below her whine about how long it would be before they could have their supper of 'elf'. "What'd do we do with the pretty hair?" One asked.

"I'm gonna chop it off, then use it as a new embellishment to my coat of arms." One joked.

_Oh, no you won't!" _Alasse fumed inwardly. _No one touches my brother's beautiful hair, especially not YOU filth! _That did it. She aimed and released the arrow at the Orc who'd made the comment. He squawked then dropped to the ground as the arrow sliced through his brain. The Orcs gasped in confusion. One of them yanked the arrow out.

"Elvish. I smell an elf!" He hollered.

"_Now!" _Aragorn yelled. He sprung forward and charged at the guards with his sword raised. Gimli shouted with glee and raced alongside Gandalf to the enemies.

The Orcs drew their weapons when they heard the cry. They leered at the trio and ran to fell them. With them distracted by her friends, Alasse was picking them off one by one, shooting them from her high perch. _"Eight! Nine!" _She spoke to herself. _"Just six more to go!" _She counted the bodies for two reasons: one, to know how many guards were left, and two, she knew Legolas would want to know how many Orcs his bow demised while in his absence.

Aragorn slew an Orc then ran for the cave's mouth to see if he could head the ones inside off by cutting off their exit. An Orc was chasing him from behind! He whipped around to kill it when an arrow whizzed passed his ear, felling the beast. He looked up at Alasse and nodded gratefully. Then he started to run inside! "Aragorn!" Alasse gasped.

Gimli and Gandalf finished off the four remaining guards then hurried to the tree. "Aragorn's inside!" Alasse told them.

"Stay here!" Gandalf told her.

* * *

Aragorn was met by an army of confused and angered Orcs. He dodged them and fought furiously. He was doing this for Legolas, and he threw himself into the battle with absolute abandon. Gimli hurried in behind him. "Save some for me, laddie! Can't let you have all the fun!" He belted out.

_Really? _Aragorn mentally rolled his eyes. Gimli rolled under several Orcs, whacking at their feet and legs. One of the Orcs lunged forward, and braced his weapon against Aragorn's sword. Aragorn kicked his pelvis, but then the Orc cut him off guard, and roughly shoved him across the room. A searing pain ripped through Aragorn's left shoulder as his body made jagged impact against the rocks. But it disturbed the wall he'd fallen against which caused large boulders from the ceiling to quickly tumble upon his opponent. "That's...helpful." Aragorn gritted his teeth. His shoulder felt like it was on fire as he struggled back to his feet. At that moment, Gandalf appeared.

* * *

Alasse had been shooting whichever Orcs made it outside the cave entrance, but then Gandalf ran inside it. "Oh, for crying out loud." Alasse groaned. "I'm not going to just lay pretty up here like a cat!" She gracefully hopped down out of the tree, armed with Legolas's bow at the ready. "I'm coming, Leggi!" And she darted into the cave's mouth.

* * *

Gimli's yell of war cry echoed through the cave as he swung his ax like a madman on meth, slaying Orcs left and right. Gandalf struggled for a moment with one that was bracing against him, trying toss the old man to the floor till Gandalf jabbed his staff hard into the cave floor, and it burned the Orc's hands so that he released his weapon and fled...only to be stabbed by Aragorn.

Alasse was wielding her staff, knocking many of the Orcs out with the powerful blow. One came at her and she jabbed in the stomach so hard that he flinched and gasped, then she delivered a hard crack on his head by bringing her rod down hard on his skull. "Take that, dirt bag!" She snarled. Then, someone grabbed her from behind!

Alasse dropped her rod and struggled as the Orc captain tightened his stout arms around her, squeezing her like a snake. "You know, I'm almost tempted to spare you, little she-elf." He slurred in her ear. His rotten breath alone was enough to make a human instantly pass out! "But, you will make me a very pretty trophy to brag about to my fellow Orcs. Which means I need you dead." He laughed hideously. Alasse grimaced. She heard him unsheathe his cleaver! "Die, she-elf!" The captain whispered sadistically.

Then he let out a high-pitched gasp, and his grip loosened! "You first!" Aragorn growled at the captain from behind. The captain clutched his bloodied shoulder. Alasse clasped her dagger from her belt, and ran it straight into his gut. The captain dropped to the ground.

"That was for Legolas!" She declared. She smiled gratefully at Aragorn.

"Alasse, the captain is dead. We can handle the rest of this!" Gandalf told her. "Go, and find your brother!"

Aragorn grabbed her shoulder. "He's right, Alasse." He said. "We've got this. Run. Find Legolas!" She didn't have to be told twice and hurried away.


	14. Chapter 14 Don't Touch My Brother!

The screeches of her friends fighting off the rest of the Orcs faded behind her as Alasse ran deeper into the cave, using her elf hearing to listen for any sign of Legolas. It was becoming darker, but her Elvish vision guided her. Her nose picked up on something disheartening: blood! And not the rotten Orc blood! Alasse looked down at the ground. Sure enough, there were streaks of blood in sporadic patterns on the cave floor! Alasse's stomach coiled and she ventured further into the cave.

Around a few bends, she heard whining Orc voices. Slowing down, she drew Legolas's bow and stealthily snuck against the wall, closer to the voices. "You were supposed to watch him!" One of the Orcs growled, and it sounded like he socked one of the others.

"Oui! The cap'n wanted to talk to us. What was I supposed to do, ignore him?" The clopped one retorted. "I ain't wanting to get my head lopped off!"

"The elf was good as dead. Ain't no way he fit through that itty bitty hole." Another muttered.

_A hole? Legolas escaped? He could still be alive! _Alasse's heart lept with hope.

"Then how do you explain his absence? You think some eagles phased through here invisible like and just took him?" The first Orc grumbled.

"We're wasting time. Let's just go find the elf. I ain't waiting for my dinner another minute! I'm rather partial to roasted elf, but right now I'm so hungry I don't think I'll wait for the cookin'!" Another hissed.

Alasse's veins crackled as she clenched her brother's trusty bow. _"Not _on _my_ brother you won't!" She clenched her teeth. She heard their footsteps coming from around the corner and waited in disgust. They were just turning when she whirled in front of them, pinning the bow on them.

"Oui! Look it at that. Pretty, and tasty she-elf! What a bonus." One jeered. The others laughed. Alasse scowled and shot him down.

"You're not going anywhere near him." She snarled viciously. "Don't touch my brother!"

"Brother? Nice. We got a real live one here. Much more fun to watch than that weak-kneed one we beat up." An Orc commented. The others licked their lips and charged at her. Alasse shot them down before they even reached her. She glowered and lept over their stinking bodies and ran down the narrow corridor till she came to a small hole. It was just small enough for a nimble bodied elf to squeeze through.

"Legolas? Legolas! Are you in there? It's me! If you're alive, please answer!" Alasse called. She received no reply. _"Legolas!" _She could hear her friends coming from far away. "Over here! In here! Hurry!" She called to them.

Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli were at her side within moments. "You left quite a trail for us to follow." Gimli remarked, referring to the dead Orcs. "Nice work, lassie."

"Alasse, did you find Legolas?" Aragorn asked anxiously.

"I think so. They said he must have gotten away. I think he somehow crawled through here. I called to him, but he didn't answer!" Alasse exclaimed. She peered again with her elf eyes. "I see him! But...I can't reach him. He's too far in and I can't pull him back by myself!"

"Alasse, move, child." Gandalf told her. Aragorn grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. "Stand back, all of you." Gandalf commanded. "Against the wall." Gimli, Aragorn, and Alasse backed up against the wall. "Hold onto each other." Gandalf warned them. Gimli covered his helmet, and Aragorn hovered protectively over Alasse as she huddled over Gimli. Gandalf pounded his white staff onto the cave floor and a great white light spread everywhere. The rocks grumbled precariously and tumbled from the ceiling. Once the roar died down and the boulders had crashed, they were all coughing and sputtering.

"What'd you do that for? For all we know, you might've killed him!" Gimli scolded the wizard. Gandalf paid him no mind and dashed to the rocks, searching for Legolas. The other three did the same, scouring frantically for their friend. "I found him!" Gimli announced. They all gathered around a small circle of cave floor that was surrounded by rocks. Surprisingly, it looked as if the rocks had missed Legolas's body entirely!

Alasse stooped close to her brother, cradling his head in her lap. Aragorn was right there too. "Legolas? Legolas!" Alasse cried, trying to wake him."He's still alive! Legolas!"

"Legolas? Can you hear us?" Aragorn asked, gently shaking his shoulder.

"If ye don't have the decency to speak when spoken to, I'll kill you myself!" Gimli scolded Legolas. They all glanced at him pointedly. "Sorry." Gimli muttered. Gandalf knelt down in front of Legolas and placed his hand over the elf's face and whispered something the others couldn't understand. Legolas gasped harshly and his eyes flew wide open.

"Thank the Valar!" Aragorn breathed, rubbing his friend's shoulder.

"Legolas! We found you!" Alasse cried joyfully. Legolas dazedly looked up to see his friends and his sister all looking down lovingly at him with relief.

"Alasse, Aragorn..." He spoke hoarsely.

"Shh. Take it easy, mellon. We had one heck of a time finding you!" Aragorn smiled. Alasse kissed her brother's forehead.

"You're very lucky, my dear boy." Gandalf smiled warmly at the battered elf prince.

"I don't know about that." Legolas shook his head, feebly smiling. "Ohh!" He grimaced, holding his stomach. He felt really queasy.

"It's all right, Legolas. We're going to take care of you, meld gwanur." Alasse said softly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get the poor lad outta this infernal rat-hole!" Gimli grumbled.


	15. Chapter 15 Bruises and Bonds

Aragorn, Gimli, and Alasse pulled Legolas to a sitting position. Aragorn threw his arm around his waist and pulled his arm over his shoulder, then carefully pulled him to his feet. Alasse did the same. "No, sister." Legolas shook his head.

"I'm stronger than I look, gwanur." Alasse retorted.

"Gimli, lead the way. Lead us out of here!" Aragorn told the dwarf. Gimli trotted on ahead with Aragorn and Alasse both supporting Legolas who could though he could walk, looked as if he was about to faint at any moment. Gandalf walked protectively behind them.

The moment they exited the cave and he was able to take in a blessed gulp of fresh air, Legolas flinched and fell face forward on the ground, retching violently. "Legolas!" They cried. Legolas was doubled over, his head on the ground as he vomited painfully. Gandalf had lit his staff to give off a magical light, and by the looks of Legolas's stomach contents on the ground, it appeared to be the same brownish green garbage that Alasse had been afflicted with.

"He's been poisoned." Aragorn stated grimly.

"Ohh, Legolas." Alasse grimaced sympathetically, patting his back and holding his beautiful golden hair out of the way of his mouth.

"Let's get him back to my place. Quickly now!" Gandalf instructed them.

"You'll be alright, Legolas. We'll soon have you feeling more like yourself." Aragorn smiled, patting his friend's shoulder. As soon as Legolas sat back up, Aragorn scooped him into his arms, bridal-style, much to the battered elf's extreme embarrassment.

"Aragorn...really now!" Legolas protested in a weak voice. "I'm not..._that _weak!"

"This once, my friend, I'm afraid you are. But given your Elvish way of healing, and with Gandalf's help, it shan't be for very long." Aragorn said encouragingly.

"Put me down." Legolas growled lowly. He was close to passing out from exhaustion.

"It's either this or you climb and ride on my back like an elfling." Aragorn teased. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"You have got...to be joking me!" He huffed. "I want...my...bow..." Legolas mumbled sleepily as he drifted into unconsciousness. Aragorn carefully set him on his horse then climbed up behind his friend, holding him securely around the waist.

"Is he all right?" Alasse asked Aragorn, a little worried.

"Ai. He's plenty bushed." Aragorn smiled down at her. "Who wouldn't be after that skirmish? But we won't know the full extent of what they've done to him till we get him to Gandalf's cave and I can look him over." Gandalf rode Shadowfax while Gimli rode behind Alasse on her horse for once.

* * *

They had to stop a few times along the way when Legolas threw up again, only to sink back to unconsciousness. It was a few hours before dawn when they finally reached Gandalf's cave! Aragorn rushed inside with Legolas and placed him on the large bed. Gandalf and the others followed quickly, and the wizard lit the place so they could see what they were doing. "He's feverish. Gandalf, the antidote, quick!" Aragorn exclaimed after feeling Legolas's face.

Luckily, Gandalf had some leftover cure already made. He cast a spell on it so they wouldn't have to waste the time of heating it on the stove. Aragorn pulled Legolas's head up. "Legolas? Legolas! We need you to wake up. We have some medicine for you to take. Now, come on." Legolas stirred miserably. Gandalf brought the bowl to his lips, and slowly poured in the liquid down his throat.

"Ugh." Legolas sputtered, trying to avoid taking anymore.

"Legolas, my boy, you need to drink all of it." Gandalf told him firmly. "Come on." Legolas groaned but obeyed till the bowl was empty. "There's a good lad." Gandalf approved and straightened up. "I'm afraid you're going to be rather uncomfortable for the next couple of hours, but it will drive the poison from your body."

"P-poison?" Legolas creaked groggily.

"Nothing for you to start worrying about, Legolas. Go to sleep." Aragorn said, patting his shoulder. Legolas's head lolled back and he was asleep once more. Alasse came over and leaning her arms forward, gently placed a cool cloth on her brother's head. Aragorn smiled at her.

"Well, no use in all of us staying up all night." Gandalf sighed casually. "Alasse, Gimli, you've had a long day. Get some rest. You can use my guest beds."

"I'm not about to say no!" Gimli cheered. Removing his helmet, and setting his ax up against the wall next to his pillow, he plopped down on one of the beds, lay on his side and fell asleep instantly.

"You should get some sleep too, Alasse." Aragorn said.

"I'm fine. I want to help with Legolas." Alasse shook her head.

"I know you do." Aragorn smiled. "But I think Gandalf and I have it covered this time. Get some rest, dear."

"Someone needs to stand watch at least."

"There'll be no need for that, child." Gandalf shook his head. "This place is concealed under a spell. While looking out, you and I can see the horses and the land beyond this hole, the enemy will see nothing but more mountain terrain. Aah, Aragorn is right. You need a respite, my dear girl." Gandalf touched her shoulder.

"But I'm not tired." Alasse argued. Aragorn and Gandalf shared a knowing look.

"Don't you worry about Legolas, child. He is in good hands." Gandalf smiled slyly.

"I can't help worrying about him."

"I know." Gandalf nodded, and subtly pushed her to the bed.

"How long do you think, until the first bout?" She asked.

"I'd give it a three-quarters of an hour." Aragorn answered. They were referring to the episodes of vomiting that Legolas would be forced to endure. Alasse, instead of heading to bed, gathered towels, a bowl of water, and some salves then brought them to Aragorn. He nodded gratefully as he checked Legolas's limbs then carefully ran his hands over his friend's beaten body. "I'm definitely feeling broken ribs, and his shoulder is swollen. I have to remove his tunic to check it thoroughly." Alasse helped Aragorn unlace then remove Legolas's outer garment then his undershirt. His previous lash wounds were all bruised up and painfully red from being kicked.

There was a huge, ugly bruise in the middle of his stomach and on his side where he'd been punched, though it practically merged perfectly with the rest of his visible hurts. Aragorn carefully prodded around on the elf's belly. "Well, no true signs of internal damage there." He said with relief. "We'll keep an eye on him though. Ai, they bashed him up really bad."

Alasse could only frown sadly. Her brother was normally so strong, fast, cocky, and agile. Now? Right now, he was an ugly mess of red, black, and blue. She was beyond grateful for Aragorn's kind expertise at healing, and his gentle manner. She watched as he tenderly looked over Legolas. _He's going to make a wonderful adar someday, _she thought. _And whoever the lady is that wins his heart will be blessed indeed!_

The moment Aragorn started feeling the rib cage though, Legolas groaned in his sleep. "Gandalf? I'm assuming you would have some sort of magical remedy for broken ribs? He has at least four of them, and fractures in two more."

"Poor Legolas." Alasse murmured sympathetically.

"Do I look like one of the Valar?" Gandalf grumbled.

"Frankly, I wouldn't know." Aragorn said wryly.

"You think because I am a wizard that I can say any magic words and then _poof! _We have everything we want at our fingertips?" He narrowed his eyes. Alasse just gaped at him, not sure why he would scold them so hard for merely asking a question. Aragorn stared the wizard down then started snickering. Gandalf chuckled with him.

"He's joking, Alasse!" Aragorn assured her. "You can relax."

"Ohh," Alasse shook her head in relief.

"Of course I have a remedy for broken ribs. What did you expect?" Gandalf teased. He went to his cupboard and pulled out a small jar of some kind of coral colored paste. Alasse thought it would be wiser not to ask just what was in it. "Pry his mouth open." Gandalf instructed Aragorn. Then Gandalf dipped his finger into the gooey paste and smeared it on Legolas's tongue. "There now. That should do it."

"Will that heal his ribs?" Alasse asked. Gandalf glared at her with a '_Really?' _look._'_

"Of course." He huffed.

"How long will it take?"

"Patience, my dear. Patience." Gandalf tsked. "Given his Elvish healing abilities, plus my help, it should take about twelve hours. Or less."

"Thank goodness." Alasse sighed.

"_Or more." _Gandalf cocked his head.

"You're trolling again, Gandalf." Alasse narrowed her eyes at him.

"I suppose I am." Gandalf shrugged. "Now, how about some breakfast?"

"That would be appreciated!" Aragorn agreed. Now that they were safe and the wizard mentioned food, they realized how hungry they actually were! Aragorn felt his hands along Legolas's swollen shoulder.

"Is it broken?" Alasse inquired anxiously.

"No, mellon. But very close. The shoulder is severely bruised." Aragorn answered. Taking the salves, the water, and the towels from Alasse, Aragorn cleaned and the bruises and gently applied oil to them. He tied a cold compress to Legolas's shoulder to get the swelling down.

"Aragorn, he's shivering!" Alasse pointed out as Legolas trembled under Aragorn's ministrations.

"It's the fever." Aragorn stated. Plus, Legolas's torso was completely bare. Aragorn gently placed the blanket over him and Legolas clutched it in his sleep.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Alasse puffed as she sat on a stool beside the bed. "I know a little of healing minor cuts and such, but since we don't fall ill as your kind do, I know very little of how to treat fevers and other sicknesses."

Aragorn smiled. "Well, I had a very wise instructor." He said fondly. Legolas gasped and his body jolted forward. Aragorn immediately placed a bowl in front of his face as the elf began throwing up. Alasse held his hair and patted his back.

"That's it, Legolas. I know it's gruesome, but it will help you heal." She said softly. Legolas heaved and panted once he was through.

"I hope...that's the only episode of that I will have!" He exclaimed.

"I'm afraid you're in for a rough time, my friend. The vomiting will rid your body of the poison." Aragorn said. "But it will take a couple hours."

"A couple hours?!" Legolas sputtered as the ranger/king patted his sweaty face with a cool cloth.

"I didn't want to believe that either, but it healed me, and now I'm back to normal." Alasse smiled. Legolas frowned at her.

"What are you saying?"

"The Orcs tampered with our canteens before they set that fire to drive us away." She explained. "They fouled my water and I became quite ill as we tracked them down, trying to get you back! We were ambushed, then Gandalf showed up and helped us then brought us here. He helped Aragorn cure me within a couple hours."

Legolas looked up at her sadly, then threw up again. Once they cleaned him up, they set him back down. "Oh, Alasse. Dear one, I am so sorry!" Legolas grimaced.

"It's all right, Legolas. It wasn't your fault. Besides, I had very good friends to take care of me." Alasse smiled down at him, stroking his hair.

"Are you still feeling badly, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"Ai." Legolas nodded. He felt very queasy.

* * *

Through all the vomiting, Gimli snored like a hibernating bear. Aragorn and Alasse tended Legolas, and told him about their adventure to keep his mind off his upset stomach. "Where's my bow?" Legolas asked wearily. Alasse smiled and handed it to him. Legolas lovingly ran his hands over the smooth wood. "I've missed you, old friend!" Legolas beamed. "So, just how many did you fell with this trusty companion?" Legolas squinted at his sister.

"Fifty-two." Alasse announced proudly. "I knew you'd want to know." Aragorn grinned at the siblings' competition.

"Aah. That is very good." Legolas sighed. "Maybe someday you _will _become as good as me!" He teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alasse scolded playfully, reaching down and poking him in his side.

"Hey! Don't." He groaned with a hoarse laugh. He grimaced. He was achy all over and felt so weak. "I _hate _being in bed!" He moaned.

"Well, you should be able to get up in a few hours, my friend, give or take." Aragorn patted his arm. "I'll, uh, get some more water." Aragorn excused himself. Alasse took her brother's hand.

"I was so afraid for you." She said softly.

"Well, don't be. You all got me out of there." Legolas sighed. "If I _never _see another Orc, it will be too soon!" Alasse felt his face.

"I think your fever is going down." She said. "How do you feel?"

"You _don't _want me to answer that." Legolas muttered.

"_Poor Leggi._" Alasse said playfully. Legolas winced.

"Ohh, _please! Don't _call me in that...in front of everyone else." He pouted pitifully.

"Why don't you try to go to sleep again?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to!" Legolas swallowed. His whole body, especially his ribs and shoulder felt like twenty miles of bad road, and the bile rolling around in his stomach was maddening. Alasse began to softly sing in Sindarin, their favorite lullaby. Legolas fidgeted, tossing, and turning but unable to shake off the confining discomfort he was in. He finally closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep, until the next time his stomach lurched. After they cleaned him up again, Alasse sang again.

* * *

It was on the brink of sunrise that Legolas finally stopped throwing up and Gandalf declared him cured of the poison. His fever was broken and he no longer shook with chills. However, he was still far from well, with all his intense injuries. The moment Gandalf said he was cured, Legolas instantly drifted into an exhausted but much needed sleep. Alasse finally left Legolas's side after re-braiding his hair and approached the mouth of the cave. Aragorn was standing there alone, watching the sun rise and smoking his pipe. Alasse quietly stepped next to him. For a while, neither of them said anything. Tears filled Alasse's eyes as she thought on all that had transpired in only a few days! They'd been hunted, separated from each other, worried sick, relieved when Legolas escaped only to be fearful for him all over again when he was taken the second time, poisoned, ambushed, injured, rescued, then finally reunited! It all felt like an entire century ago, to Alasse.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked. Alasse nodded.

"I was just thinking about...life itself." She murmured. "Aragorn, I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't been with us!"

"I didn't do that much." Aragorn shrugged meekly.

"Oh, but you did! I've been doing a lot of thinking. If I had obeyed my first impulse when Legolas was first taken, I most likely would've ended up killed! And then you and Gimli would've been badly delayed in finding Legolas, and maybe not in time either! Forgive me for my anger at you when it happened." Alasse said sadly.

"There's nothing to forgive, Alasse." Aragorn said kindly. "You love your brother, and you wanted to protect him. It only means that you really care for him."

"But I didn't know what to do. You? You kept a level head and kept urging us to press on. I don't know how you managed to stay so calm!

'I remember when Gandalf fell to Shadow, and the hobbits were grieving for him. You told us to keep moving. I must confess, that in that moment, I was as upset with you as Boromir was. But we had no choice but to obey you. I realized later, that you didn't deny that the hobbits were in deep pain, you just kept safe even through the pain. It takes a strong leader to make those tough calls. What I'm trying to say is...thank you.'"

"Thank you for being my friend." Aragorn said, embarrassed by all the high praise. But he didn't shun it, because he knew it came from his friend's heart. He didn't realize till now though that he was blushing. He tried to brush it off and turned his attention to the beautiful new day starting out. Alasse too gazed at the sunrise.

* * *

Gimli was up and ravenous by mid-morning. "How's the laddie?" He asked, looking at Legolas.

"He's resting. He's cured of the poison, but he will be bedridden for a few days. Those wounds need to heal." Gandalf answered.

"They beat him to a pulp, Gimli." Alasse said solemnly.

"No!" Gimli sputtered in disbelief. Aragorn pulled back the covers off of Legolas and let the dwarf see his colorful torso. "Bah! Where are the bloody cockroaches? I'll tear 'em apart limb from limb!" Gimli growled.

"Uhh, you already did last night, Gimli." Gandalf chuckled.

"Ohh. Of course." Gimli muttered. "I'd just like to give them a taste of their own medicine!"

"They're _dead, _Gimli." Aragorn reminded him.

"Hmph. I could use a drink. Don't suppose a wizard like yourself would have any ale on hand? For..._surprise _guests, would ye?" Gimli looked up at Gandalf with puppy dog eyes. They all chuckled.

"You'll find more than enough in the storage room around the corner, Gimli. And help yourself. You're going to be stuck here for a few days." Gandalf smiled. Gimli raced off and was soon back with a huge mug of foaming ale.

"Aragorn?" He offered. Aragorn smiled and received it.

"Just a little." He said. He would not leave Legolas's side.

"Oui, and how about you, lassie?" Gimli asked cheekily.

"No thank you." Alasse shook her head.

"Aww, come on now! We get the elf back. We should celebrate!" Gimli insisted, causing his friends to believe that he was already drunk! Aragorn shrugged at Alasse with a mischevious smile. Gimli took that as a yes and shoved the mug into her hand.

"Last one standing wins!" He gulped down his beer. Aragorn snickered and slowly supped his. Alasse sniffed suspiciously. What would her father say? Well, Thranduil wasn't here, so...cheers! Gimli wolfed his ale down and belched loudly. Then he refilled his mug and returned shortly, greedily chugging it.

"Ohh!" Alasse squeaked. "I feel something...like hundreds of butterflies frittering around inside my head." She stated, stunned. "I think I'd better stop."

"A wise move." Aragorn nodded. Then Gimli flipped over backwards and lay sprawled on the ground, out cold. "Game over, I guess." He said casually. Gandalf heaved the drunken dwarf off the ground and placed him comfortably on the small bed. Gimli snored loudly. "Uhh, would you have a little remedy for that?" Aragorn pleaded. Gandalf waved his hand over Gimli's head and the snoring ceased.

"This time there will be no arguing, my dear. It's time you got some sleep as well." Gandalf told Alasse firmly.

"Okay." She agreed. "Please wake me up if Legolas comes to!"

"Of course." Gandalf nodded. Alasse crawled into the other bed and curled up under the covers. Overrun by the pillow's softness, her eyes glazed and she immediately went to sleep.

* * *

While the elleth and the dwarf slept, Aragorn tended Legolas's wounds. They slightly looked better than before. "Aah, I know what you're thinking." Gandalf said to him.

"And what would that be?"

"You're thinking you failed Legolas, let him down. You believe you failed your friend."

"I did fail him, Gandalf."

"No, just the opposite. You kept the rest of your friends safe. And you didn't give up! You worked together, with no small help from me, and you did rescue your friend and brought him back alive! That is not something to be ashamed of." Gandalf touched his shoulder.

"I just wish he hadn't had to be put through what was forced on him." Aragorn hung his head.

"Aye. Aye, none of us do." Gandalf sighed. "That's why he has such a good friend like you to take care of him." The wizard smiled and walked away, leaving Aragorn alone with his miserable thoughts.

* * *

Aragorn was leaning over on his knees, with Legolas's hand between his when the elf woke up that night. "Welcome back, Legolas." Aragorn smiled.

"Ugh. If only it were." Legolas muttered, opening his eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Well...not as bad as before, I suppose. But I still feel like a trampled cloak."

"Aye. You've scored some nasty bumps and bruises. How do your ribs feel?" Aragorn asked, pulling back the cover to expose the elf's bare torso.

"I am not sure." Legolas said. Aragorn placed his fingers on the rib cage.

"Can you take a deep breath for me?" He asked. Legolas did so, and without a hitch. Aragorn prodded around carefully. "Well, it looks to me like your ribs _are _healed, _mellon-nin!" _He smiled. "Gandalf's remedy worked!"

"Then why do I still feel like a scrap from the butcher shop?" Legolas retorted.

"Well, I didn't say that _everything _is healed just yet. You're going to be sore for a few days." Aragorn explained, as he pressed his hands on Legolas's stomach, noting every reaction. Legolas frowned at him and winced a little, but did not cry out in pain. "Aye, I'd say you're slowly but surely on the way to recovery."

"Good. Can we head back to Gondor now?"

"You are going to stay in that bed for three days at least, to regain some of your strength." Gandalf snapped down at him. "By then, you should be well enough to travel back to Gondor."

Legolas pouted.

"Legolas! You're awake!" Alasse cheered and hurried to her brother's side. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Legolas nodded. Alasse skeptically glanced at Aragorn who smiled.

"Good." Alasse rubbed his shoulder. Later on, Legolas told them what had happened in the cave. After his story, Gandalf made him sleep.

* * *

For the next three days, Legolas kept trying to get out of bed, until Gandalf and Aragorn threatened to tie him down to the bed. His ugly lash cuts were slowly healing as were his bruises, and his shoulder was less swollen. Aragorn treated his minor wounds, making Legolas fuss at him. Finally, Gandalf said they could ride back to Gondor and he would see them there safely.

Alasse and Aragorn were tremendously relieved. They could finally go back! After everything that had happened that week, it was surreal to know that the worst-for this adventure-was behind them! Legolas was safe, they were all alive, and together!

"I'm just glad that neither Ada nor Lord Elrond was around to see me battered up like that!" Legolas announced. "They wouldn't even let me ride like this! They would keep me a prisoner in that bed until every last bruise was faded!"

"I think you're exaggerating just a bit." Alasse smiled.

"You must _never _tell anyone about my secret hiding place!" Gandalf warned them.

"Why not?" Gimli huffed.

"A great wizard does not share his most important secrets."

"Great, huh?" Aragorn smirked, sharing a knowing glance with Alasse.

"What? What did I miss while I was held in captivity?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Oui. I wish to know too!" Gimli encouraged them.

"Well, you see, when Alasse was poisoned, Gimli was knocked out, and..." Aragorn began.

"Ahem! I think we can skip the next part. If you don't mind." Gandalf interjected.

"He had a concussion." Alasse added.

"A concussion?" Legolas gaped. "Why, Gimli! I thought your head was much too hard to be dented!"

"Anyway, while I looked after Alasse, Gandalf tried to fix Gimli's condition." Aragorn chuckled.

"_Enough!"_ Gandalf begged gruffly, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Oh, yes! That part was funny!" Alasse laughed. Gandalf 'coughed' harshly to distract them but they completely ignored him.

"Do tell..." Legolas and Gimli said in unison.

The stars were shining, and Aragorn was once again treating Legolas's fading hurts. Legolas grabbed his wrist and looked him straight in the eyes. "Aragorn...thank you! For everything." He smiled.

* * *

**One more chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16 Life is Still Good

**From where this story started, and after what the characters had been put through, I wanted to end it on a much lighter note. Thank you to all of you who took the time to read it, review, follow, and favorite! It's a blessed encouragement.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

"Just because she shot fifty-two when I only got a mere forty-one does_ not _give you the right to order me around, Pointy-ears!" Gimli barked at Legolas.

"Well, look at it this way. You will be given a chance to avenge yourself." Legolas clapped him on the shoulder.

"She might lop our heads off for this, laddie." Gimli warned Legolas.

"Why, are you _afraid _of her, Master Dwarf?" Legolas teased, cocking his head.

"_Afraid! _Of course not, ye pointy-eared upstart! I ain't afraid of nothing!" Gimli spat. Legolas grinned skeptically.

"Good. Then help me." He said. _"Relax, _Gimli. It's just a bit of innocent fun."

* * *

The sun was rising overhead, and while the others had wakened, Alasse was still asleep. Aragorn was cooking breakfast over the campfire, while Gandalf returned from inspecting the road ahead for any hazards-they were two and a half days outside of Gondor-. He suspiciously tweaked his bushy eyebrows as he watched the elf and the dwarf mingle curiously around the end of Alasse's bedroll. "What do you suppose those two rascals are up to?" He asked gruffly. Aragorn looked up at the wizard then at his friends.

"I wouldn't know." Aragorn shrugged casually. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's harmless. Probably _very stupid, _but harmless."

Legolas grinned with satisfaction. "Alright, Gimli. Let's do this." He whispered. Gimli rolled his eyes and plopped down, sitting hard on Alasse's legs. Legolas had pulled her blanket back away from her, and exposed her limbs. He'd deftly cut slits in her leggings up to her ankles, baring her feet. Squinting evilly, Legolas pulled a feather from his belt and started lightly brushing the bottom of her foot with it.

Alasse squirmed, frowning and tried to jab at him in her sleep then tried to ignore him. Legolas tried again, running the feather up and down the sole and ball of her foot. Alasse groaned. _"Stop that!"_ She hollered. Legolas continued his prank, only this time, he swept both feet. Alasse wriggled, fighting laughter. "STOP!" She tried to protest. Then she realized that she couldn't move her legs! Something heavy was keeping them immobile. Panicking, she opened her eyes and sat up, gaping. "Gimli! Get off!" She grumbled, leaning forward, trying to shove the stout dwarf off her knees but he wouldn't budge. Elves are strong, but Alasse being smaller and lighter than Legolas made it easier for Gimli not to be tossed off by her efforts. She laughed against her will as Legolas, now that he had her attention, grabbed her foot and started tickling with his fingers. "Ohh! Legolas, stop! Stop it! SssttOOOOPPPppp ittt!" She laughed, yelling at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sister. Did you say something to me?" Legolas asked innocently. "I couldn't really tell with all the ruckus plugging my ears."

Alasse pounded on Gimli with her fists, begging him to stand up but he stubbornly crossed his arms and wouldn't move. "Gimli! PLLLEEAASSEEE get off me!"

"I don't take orders from no elf, lassie." Gimli retorted gruffly, trying to hide his laughter.

"Oohh! Legolas! _Please! Stop!" _Alasse cried, giggling. She finally fell back on the ground, tossing her head back and forth, laughing heartily. She couldn't restrain herself no matter how badly she wanted to. She tried to kick at her brother's merciless hands, but with the heavy dwarf using her legs for an armchair, she was completely unable to use her limbs. _"Legolas, _I'm gonna...make you...pay for this!" She tried to threaten.

"Oh, I shudder with fear, sister." Legolas taunted her, not about to let up at all. Now he ran his finger right under her toes, making her laugh crazily.

"You know...I can't SSTTTAAANNDD my FEET being tickled!" Alasse called out desperately, thrashing.

"Relax, dear. You've had a very trying, difficult week. I'm only trying to help you feel better." Legolas teased cheekily.

Alasse flailed like a cat tossed in water. Gimli had never seen an elf, such _graceful _creatures, act so wildly before. His shoulders shook with his amusement. Alasse growled at Legolas. "I can't beLLLIIEEVVEEE...this is the t-th-THANKS...I gEEETTT for saving your life!"

"You're welcome." Legolas chided.

"_Leg__gi__, I swear...__if you ddDDDONnn'ttt let me ggGGGOooo...__I'm going to break your...bboOOOWWW when I get OUT of THIS!" _Alasse yelled at him as best she could between trying to catch her breath. Legolas instantly stopped tickling and dropped her foot. He crouched around Gimli then came beside her without signaling Gimli to stand up.

"_What _did you say?" He glowered playfully, hovering over her. Alasse bit her lip timidly. She was still helplessly pinned _on her back _under Gimli, and Legolas looked very offended. She had a dreaded hunch of what he would do to her, and she tried to dissuade him.

"N-n-nothing." She said sheepishly. "Now can you please tell Gimli to get off?" She tried sitting up, but Legolas grabbed both wrists and firmly pinned them back to the ground.

"_Ah ah! _You're not getting out of that one!" Legolas warned her, his eyes dark and stormy, but with a sly grin twitching on his face. Alasse swallowed. "Just _what _did you threaten to do to my beloved bow?" Legolas growled.

"I was just trying to get you to leave me alone." Alasse said nervously. "And it worked. So..." Legolas held her arms down fast. She wasn't going anywhere! He shook his head.

"_Nobody _sabotages my bow and lives!" He snarled.

"But I only _said _I would!" Alasse corrected him. "You know I wouldn't _dare _hurt your precious bow. So, you can just..." Legolas didn't budge.

"Oh no!" He prevented her from moving. "Let me say that again. Nobody sabotages, or _threatens _to destroy my bow and lives! But it sounds like you didn't hear me properly. I guess it's going to be up to me, _my dear_...to remind you of the _deadly, torturous_ consequences." He smiled down at her wickedly, wiggling his long fingers creepily in the form of a claw. With the other hand, he'd gripped both her wrists and held them up to her neck, exposing her armpits.

"Oh, no, Legolas!" Alasse pleaded frantically. She knew she was screwed as he slowly brought his hand down closer and closer. _"Leggi..."_ She tried to sweet talk him out of it, for all the good it did! "Please...Leggi, I was just..."

Legolas shook his head. She wasn't getting out of this. _"Prepare to suffer!" _He laughed in a menacing tone.

"You big-" Alasse started to retort, but before she knew it, he speedily attacked her sides with his claw-like hand. She laughed hysterically, and the worst part was that as her big brother, Legolas knew _all _her weak spots and deliberately poked at and squeezed them with determination. "LEGOLAS! STOPPP!" She begged, giggling dizzily. She tried to curl her arms down to protect herself, but Legolas only raised them further, this time above her head.

"Uh-huh. Going to break my bow, are you now? Oh, yes? I don't think so!" Legolas growled playfully as he tweaked her ribs.

Alasse tried rolling away but she was trapped. She wiggled and thrashed her upper body but there was no escape. She nearly just gave up and lay there letting him tickle her to _death, _when she saw two figures standing nearby, Aragorn and Gandalf, obviously amused by the siblings' bantering spectacle. Alasse glared at them. "_A-Aragorn! _Well, don't just SSTTTTAANNNDD there! Help me!" Legolas tickled her neck. "Make him stop, you idiot! _PpppLLLLEEEeeaaassseee! _Make him STOPPP!" She pleaded between laughs. Both men chuckled and Gimli snorted. _"__Gandalf! GimLI! _Stop laughing! Stop it! It's NOOOTTT funnNNNYYYy!" She yelped shrilly when Legolas ruthlessly creeped his fingers around on her stomach that was so easy to tickle. "Help me!" She cried, laughing like a maniac.

Aragorn stood there with his arms crossed. He shook his head, chuckling. "I'm sorry, my friend. But I'm afraid that this time, you're on your own." He smiled mischievously.

_"YOU!_ YOU TRAITOR!" Alasse glared at him, which was broken by more laughter when Legolas mercilessly tickled one of her worst spots ever, on her tummy, making her giggle like a little elfling. Aragorn shrugged innocently then walked away to make sure their breakfast wasn't burned to a crisp. Gandalf stood by with his hands on his hips, chuckling heartily.

"Aahh. Life is still good, my dear boy." Gandalf smiled at Aragorn, casually pulling out his pipe.

"Yeah." Aragorn agreed. He grinned widely as he watched Legolas continue to torment his little sister absolutely silly. Aragorn loved to hear her laugh. It was good, to hear them _all _laughing again!

**THE END**


End file.
